Scorpion meets the Ohu army
by FireScorpion54
Summary: Scorpion awakes in a strange place located in Earthrealm where he encounters an unusual opponent. Will he make new friends or will he fight for his survival? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:A strange world**

"What the hell happened?"Those where Scorpion's first words as he awakens from the weird experience:

_**He was at the tournament fighting Sub-Zero. The battle was intense as Scorpion is getting beat up pretty much by Sub-Zero's icy fists not that often Scorpion manage to counter back at him. Without problem Scorpion fought back as he strikes at Sub-Zero with his fists and then engaging with the spears ,stabbing Sub-Zero and pulling him right to him he manage to kick Sub-Zero in the stomach making Sub-Zero lose a lot of air. With that Scorpion engage his hell fire burning Sub-Zero as he screams with the burning pain. Sub-zero was over Scorpion then hits him harder until Sub-Zero couldn't continue. Just when he was seeing Sub-Zero bleeding a lot he then takes the opportunity to finish him once and for all. But then a mysterious portal opened up as Scorpion couldn't believe what he was seeing,just then the portal start sucking Scorpion,he fought to avoid being pulled by the portal but with all his strength gone after the battle with Sub-Zero he was pulled entirely into the portal turning everything in black for Scorpion.**_

After giving a little though about what happened Scorpion stood up scratching his head in confusion. But that little though dint stop him in continuing his way back but he has to find out where he's at. By looking his surroundings he could understand he was at the Earthrealm but in a place he has never seen. He was in a place that looks like a garden with lots of flowers and on top of him he saw a sakura tree. He wasn't gonna stand there in place full of flowers. "I need to know where am I and standing here isn't gonna help"he said angrily. So he was of heading to the forest to find his way out of this strange place.

* * *

In the peaceful place known as the Ouu paradise there lies our little hero known as Weed. He was watching the land on top of the rock pile of Gahou the place where the demon bear Akakabuto and the evil great dane Hougen where defeated. There he was watching over as he also enjoys the peaceful environment. But then he was interrupted.

"HEY WEED!"a familiar voice said. Just then he turns around.

"Oh,hey GB what is it"Weed replied

GB was catching his breath to continue speaking: "Yo...your...father...h-e...he want's to see you"GB finished speaking just to receive a confused look on Weed's face. Did something happened around? Did someone try to attack? All that ran through Weed's mind.

He dashed off to go see his father who wanted to see him for some reason. Then he arrives to his father's location.

"Ah,Weed there you are"said Gin to his son.

"Father is there something wrong?,is it my kids?,my wife?,Whats going on?"Weed said worried.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa calm down Weed nothing happened"Gin replied.

"Then what is it?"Weed said cooling down.

"I just wanted to have a father-son time a little bit. You know after my long absence in your life I though maybe you wanted to take a walk or something"Gin said while giving Weed a smile.

"Oh...um...ok let's go for a walk then"Weed replied with a smile. Gin nodded to this: "GB keep an eye here while I'm gone. Can you do that?"Weed demanded.

"Of course you can count on me Weed"GB replied as he saluted like a human soldier with his paw on the head making the two akitas burst a small laugh by his comical nodding.

* * *

As Scorpion walked through the forest he sees a small wooden cabin. He decides to get close to investigate but on the way he sees what looks like small tomb that is formed when you dig onto it noticing by the shape he knew it was a little grave. On top of it there was a sakura flower laying there. "This must have landed when it flew out of the tree"he said while taking a deep sigh. "Whoever lays here you have earned your rest."Yeah who could though he said that. "Wait am I talking emotionally to a grave?"he snapped as he felt a strange source making him emotional toward grave then he stands up and leaves the place and continue his way.

* * *

**Here concludes our first chapter. Is my first fanfic I don't own Mortal Kombat or Ginga or its characters. They all belong to their respectful owners.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:So we left were Scorpion had found the grave of a known character named Sakura(Weed's mother) and he felt something different when he got nearby it. But now he's back to his journey to find a way out. But on his way he's gonna meet someone. (Scorpion is using the Mortal Kombat X costume you are gonna find out soon.) I don't own any of this,all belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

Chapter 2:First encounter.

Scorpion started walking once again to find his way out of this weird forest,and head back to the tournament. Hours pass that he had walking it was dark but at the same time it was a beautiful night,he could see a lot of stars he never though he could see,along with the brightest full moon. He was tired of walking so he set out a little camp were he gathered fire woods and rocks to set out a campfire or whatever the humans from Earthrealm call it. Since he can emit fire he uses his abilities to start a fire. Successfully the fire was burning and then he sited leaning in a tree. Since he was tired he decided to close his eyes and with a little hope to rest. He fell asleep in the forest without worrying of something bad that could happen in the forest.

* * *

**(Somewhere on the forest.)**

Weed and his father were walking all day,of course they managed to go to some nearby rivers and catch fishes and eat them to keep their hunger. It was a beautiful night when something took Weed's attention in a nearby area.

"Weed,what is it?" Gin asked to his son.

Weed however kept gazing at the light deep in the forest. Just then he snapped and replied to his father. "Huh,oh nothing its just that light over there."Weed pointed the direction when Gin looked at it with a surprised look at the light. "Weed we better hide quick."Gin said concerned.

"Why what is it?"Weed said starting to get worried.

"That's a campfire,that means there are humans over there."Gin said in a serious tone.

Weed's eye widened at what his father said,then he nodded at his father and started hiding in a little cave to spend the night safely out of humans sight.

"Why did they returned father?,why now?,I though they were gone for sure." Weed said a little concerned.

"I don't know"Gin replied. "But we will investigate in the morning carefully without being detected to make sure how many there's in the group,then we head back to warn everyone about their return."Gin finished with a sight and then remembering the last time humans stepped foot in their territory,a lot of the dogs in the army has died in the last human attack. This memory kept haunting Gin for the past few weeks worrying that this would happened again.

"Don't worry father we will show them that we mean business,this time they won't dare to step foot here again I promise."Weed said.

By hearing that Gin couldn't resist but to smile at his son and feel a high spirit inside Weed making Gin feel confident.

Slumber started falling on the two dogs as they laid and started to snooze till it was early enough to investigate the campfire site.

* * *

**(In the small camp in the forest)**

Scorpion awoke from his slumber to realize it was morning,the sun hitting his face,but he dint worry about it since his hood took over his eyes. Just then he stood up to continue his walk fully rested and completely healed. Of course one of the many perks of being part of a deadly tournament,not only that but to be a hell spectre as well. So he continued his walk in the forest thinking of that time he leaned to that grave,the strong source that made him feel a little sentimental about it. He knows how strong he is and as far as he could remember he never felt pity on those who aren't involve in his life.

"Why the hell did I felt so fucking wrong about it,is not like I was part of it,no matter is time to leave that though behind and concentrate on now."He said to himself walking until he heard something that alarmed him,making him take a fighting stance prepared to attack whatever comes to him.

After a few seconds the bushes started to move again making Scorpion stay in his ninja stance. Just then he hears a low growl coming in both sides. He knew to whatever it is it was or they were surrounding him,whoever he kept calmed and concentrated waiting. Then he saw something jumping out of the bushes,to his reveal it was standing there a small blue dog. Scorpion was surprised that it was just a dog,but then another growl from behind made him turn to reveal a larger but same blue dog walking out of the bushes,except the larger one had three claw scars located in the base of its forehead.

"Oh shit."Scorpion said in his head.

* * *

**Weed's POV**

There he was a weird looking human standing in front of my father and me. He then turned to look at me,just then I made a strange sighting in this human. Besides on the weapons he carried and the weird chains with an spear like point attached on both his arms he had an unnatural white glowing eyes that made me fall a little in fear not knowing why his eyes where like that.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Scorpion was prepared to attack until he hears something.

"YOU BETTER LEAVE HUMAN OR ELSE YOU'LL BE IN BIG PROBLEMS BY SHOWING YOUR HIDEOUS FACE IN HERE!"the strange voice said as Scorpion turns to see the source of the voice. By his surprise it came from the small dog.

"How is this possible,I can understand what he is saying."Scorpion though without replying but instead throwing his spear to the small dog.

* * *

**Gin's POV**

I saw what the human did to my son and I was in shock after that spear like weapon penetrated through my son making him bleed and making him scream in pain. Just then the human yelled with an unnatural voice:

"GET OVER HERE!"while he pulled Weed towards him. I could see how Weed started to fear this human more than he was when he fought Hougen. Then the human punched him in the stomach making Weed cough blood,afterward throwing him down hard on the ground making him bleed on his head quickly. My son was down bleeding quickly as then the human grabbed him and throw Weed with force into a tree making Weed slide down in the tree to the ground. I was angered at his actions so I charged at him with anger in my eyes.

* * *

**Scorpion's POV**

Scorpion was standing there until he sees the larger dog bite him in the arm making Scorpion burst a little scream of pain,but of course he had worst than that so he was used to it. He then grabs the dog and throw hims back just then the dog spoke:

"You damn human,HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SON LIKE THAT!"The dog said angrily.

"Your son?,well I'm not surprised considering he looks like you."Scorpion replied.

"So you understand us,well looks like the rumors are true,couple of humans do understand us."The dog said while glaring at Scorpion.

He then charged at Scorpion,but Scorpion countered by hitting the dog in the face,then the dog bites his leg making Scorpion hit him harder and harder on the head. Scorpion was annoyed by this he then decided to hit him with a tree branch he caught from the tree on top of him,hitting the dog with the branch made the dog released him. Just after he was released the dog charged once more but Scorpion saw it coming,he quickly disappeared in flames making the dog stay in confusion just then Scorpion reappeared from behind hitting him in the chest provoking the ribs to brake easily then hitting in the area of his tendons breaking them as well with that the dog collapsed in pain but still conscious. At this sigh Scorpion punched him repeatedly in every part of his body making some bones to brake and making the dog's body to ache with pain the dog was on the ground once again he hits him on the face making the dog fall unconscious at the end. Scorpion want it to finished them but he has important things to deal at the moment. He then proceeds to run leaving the two dogs behind.

"That's what happens when you mess with a hell spectre like myself"Scorpion said as he runs in case of a back up party to show up.

* * *

**(In the Gahou territory)**

GB was starting to be worried since his leaders dint came back today he asked everyone in there in case they came back and he hasn't notice it but no news so far.

"GB"a voice called him.

He turns to see three familiar faces Rocket,Sasuke and Smith.

"Uncle Smith I'm worried. Weed and his father hasn't came back yet."GB said sadly.

"They should be fine,knowing Gin and Weed they should be ok."Smith said trying to comfort GB.

"That's easy to say for you,I mean you somehow came back to life and that's strange. The way I see it something strange is going on."GB said as he dashed away.

"Where are you going."said Sasuke.

"To find them."GB replied.

"We are coming with you."Rocket said. And GB allowed them.

As the four of them dashed to find their leaders they entered the forest to find out what's going on.

* * *

**That's it for now wait till Chapter three. I hope you like it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi and welcome back. So in the last chapter we find out that Smith was alive. Well I took the liberty to make this chapter explaining how it happened so enjoy chapter 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:Smith's second chance.**

In a quiet and peaceful place where the souls of those who died in the war of Gahou where resting in peace. So to say there's even someone who died trying to stop P4 named Smith. Smith was a french spaniel breed who has three legs basing on how he lost his right front leg. He was having a normal afterlife type of day when one day he was tired of being there doing nothing,even knowing there where other dead allies he felt alone and a little guilty for not being there for Weed after he promised Sakura that he will take care of him and help him to meet his father. But he was killed once he fought P4. Maybe his life was gone but his mind was still alive. He could not take another risk knowing there could be danger still roaming on earth. But after a couple of days,weeks,months and years time flew in this place making it look like there where just hours. He still felt like his death was just weeks ago but in reality it has been 2 years since he died. He felt the need to cry while there was pain flowing in his heart knowing that he would never see a loved one.

"How could this happened to me,I was supposed to protect Weed until he reach to his father."Smith said while crying quietly even though he knew he died because he wanted to sacrifice himself he felt a guilty feeling now that he wasn't there.

Smith was crying in while he was alone. He a lot of the times being in this afterlife he always stop at a place to be alone without no one interrupting his alone time. This particular place he picked so he could release his most painful memories to try and recover,but all there was was a scar in his mind that wouldn't allow him to be at peace.

* * *

**(In Heaven)**

The Elder Gods sensed a strong feeling of sorrow coming from the afterlife on Earthrealm they sensed a powerful source that make them quite concerned. They started to sense where did that source came from or from who came from. Then they found that it came from a very brave warrior that somehow was a canine but could sense the world changing power that the canine had. They then started to discuss on what to do in the cause. They knew the pain this being was going through,but just then they caught a certain unfinished promise that travels through the canine's mind.

"**What do you think we should do**."One of the Goddess said.

"**Maybe we can give him a second chance**."One of the Gods replied.

"**But how do we know is gonna be worth to waste divine powers to a...a canine**."Another God said in confusion.

"**Maybe is a canine but there's a strong source surrounding him. Maybe a worthy soul that can be granted a second chance to live besides I sense that him back in Earthrealm could bring more help to where he is supposed to go maybe a needed hand for those who knows him**."A God said in a concerned voice.

"**But what about his right front leg**?"The Goddess said.

"**Then we'll give it back to him he has suffered a lot. Having back his missing limb would be a worth trusting thing**."The Elder God replied.

"**Very well then we should now proceed on bringing this mortal back to life."**Another God said.

* * *

**(Back to Smith)**

A strong wind passed through Smith's face until a stronger one made Smith fall back. Just then a booming voice started speaking:

**"WARRIOR SMITH,YOUR LIFE REACHED TO AN END ONCE YOU SACRIFICED YOUR LIFE FOR SOMEONE VERY SPECIAL. YOUR ACTIONS HAS LET US SEE THAT YOU ARE WORTHY TO RECEIVE A SECOND CHANCE TO GO BACK TO EARTHREALM. HOWEVER YOUR BOUND TO KEEP YOUR PROMISE ON TAKING CARE OF THIS PERSON YOU PROMISED TO TAKE CARE OF. DO YOU ACCEPT THIS TERMS OF KEEPING YOUR PROMISE?"**

"Yes,I promise."Smith said while being in shock.

**"VERY WELL THEN WE THE ELDER GODS WILL GIVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE...BUT...YOU MUST PROMISE THAT YOU WON'T TELL ANYONE OF HOW WE BROUGHT YOU BACK TO LIFE YOU ARE ALLOWED TO LIE ON HOW YOU CAME BACK TO LIFE BUT NEVER SPEAK ABOUT US BEING BEHIND THIS UNDERSTOOD!"**The Elder God said.

"I promise."Smith said while he started crying some tears.

Then a bright light hits Smith's face until he felt a felling of him being swallowed by an blue and green vortex. Smith then felt dizzy while he was screaming in fear of what was happening until everything went black.

* * *

**(Back on the Ohu paradise)**

Smith started waking up to find himself in a familiar forest. He couldn't believe it he was back home,while he was spreading tears of joy he noticed something more,his right front leg was back and he felt the once knew sensation he had when he had all four legs but then started getting thirsty. When he found a river he drank water from it just to see his face it was still the same face he had as an 15 years old dog. But he dint mind he was home no matter his age. Just then he though on going back to Gahou: "I can't wait to see the paradise once again."He said while running faster than he could remember just then a familiar rock pile was getting closer until he saw a group of the Ohu soldiers growl at him. He then stopped without making an action of hostility just then Weed,Gin,Akame,GB,Kyoshiro,Rocket and all of those important characters in the series (Really like I could name all the bunch of characters including the female ones.)

"What's your business here stranger."Weed demanded in a serious tone.

"Ahhh Weed,I knew you'd be just like your father one day."Smith replied.

"Un...Uncle Smith?"GB said while tearing drops of tears on his eyes.

"In the flesh."Smith said while smiling.

GB runs towards him and start tearing tears of joy to see the one dog who saved him once. "I though you died."

"Well I got a second chance."Smith said.

"How?"Weed asks curiously.

"That I can't say. I must keep that though shut."Smith replied in a concerned look on his face. Then he puts his eyes on Gin. "Long time no see Gin."

"I don't know how but still is good to see my old friend again. After all we've been through on our pass I'm happy to see the face of the one friend I appreciated once when I was a pup."Gin said.

"Well Smith welcome back. I can assume your hungry come inside and we'll give you food."Weed said while smiling.

"Thanks Weed I appreciate your care for an old man like me."Smith said with a warm smile as they head back to the pile of rocks with an old and beloved friend back home.

* * *

**Well that's it for now hope you liked it. Chapter 4 coming soon very fast.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back. So let's take note now that I'm willing to put OC dog characters for this story. They will be playing special parts confronting Scorpion and I'm willing to accept 4 characters. Two new OC characters are put in this new chapter. OC requests will be closed on Chapter 7 so try and review me if you're interested. Lets begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:Friend or Foe.**

After the fight Scorpion started to flee the scene to hide as fast as possible to avoid a back up party of dogs,of course if they belong in some type of group,that's what Scorpion will think until then he started thinking: "All this time I though this place was filled with more creatures than just dogs,besides the birds,is downright inhabited." He though while taking a rest behind a large tree. "Is it possible that this place is only filled with dogs I mean I could swear for wolves but instead,dogs."He said. "Now I have to play the waiting for some good for me to happen in this hideous place." So the time has passed for Scorpion until he took a decision. "I will continue in stealth,maybe better to avoid detection than be a detectable target."He decided to climb a tree so he can begin his stealth roam,if it wasn't trees then he goes in bushes.

* * *

**(Somewhere in the forest)**

GB was running along with Rocket,Sasuke and Smith inside the forest to find their leaders until something gets GB's attention:

"Huh? 'sniffing' That smell."He said while keep sniffing the ground.

"What is it GB?"said Sasuke.

"It smells like something burned."somehow GB could smell Scorpion's infernal scent.

"That's odd there's no smoke or fire as far as I see."said Rocket while looking around.

"Wait."GB said while catching a very familiar scent.

GB's eyes widened as he got the scent. "Bl...blood?"everyone's eyes widened in fear realizing what GB got.

GB ran fast following the source of the scent with fear marked on his face.

Just then when the 4 Ohu soldiers arrived at the scene they see their leaders dropped on the ground bleeding while then spotting two unknown dogs near them. At the sight of these to strangers they crouch and started growling at them with anger rising in their heart. Just then GB charged at the large black and brown dog pining him down while starring at the assailant's green eyes.

"YOU BASTARDS WILL PAY FOR HURTING OUR LEADERS!"GB said with anger,just then Smith bites the dog's left back leg making him scream in pain. While Sasuke and Rocket pinned the smaller one who's face still wasn't seen and then the larger one spoke.

"Ay dude,whats with the attack,we just arrived here."said the mysterious dog.

"LIIIIIAAAAARR!"GB screamed at his face making the dog close his eyes in fear.

"Please spare or lives we were just wondering around,honest."the large dog said pleading with fear in his eyes.

"SHUT UP."said GB while biting the dog on his neck making him start choking losing air.

"Its true mister we just arrived,we were walking until we saw this two dogs here."A female voice said while GB tries to find the source of the voice,until he met the one speaking it was the smaller one who's face was not seen,but by the looks of it her fur is black and white. "Please sir let us live please."GB hesitated to let go but then he gave up and released the dog.

"Release them."he ordered,they hesitated as well but follow to release them just then the large dog started limping to the smaller one revealing their faces.

The male one was a border collie with black and brown fur and a bracelet with a green gem attached to it. And the female was a husky with a pink bow on the lest side of her head and with purple eyes. GB gazed at the husky with a feeling that he never though he will feel in his life,his heart was racing fast. Yeah he fell to have a crush on her. "She's hot."he said in his mind while starring at her.

"Hi my name is Scout and she is my adoptive sister Cherrypie."he presented himself and then pointed at Cherrypie.

"HI."she said with a big smile on her face.

"Why is your name Cherrypie?"asked Rocket.

"Because that's what he named me. When I was a pup I liked eating cherries and also I loved pies. So he called me Cherrypie because of my liking of both stuff."she finished while then shooting a giant smile.

"Well I'm GB and this my friends Rocket,Sasuke and Uncle Smith."GB replied pointing the 3 of them in that order. "Sorry for attacking you."said bowing down as a sign of respect.

"Wait so he is your uncle?"said Scout making GB answer calmly.

"Actually I called him like that because of how he saved me from getting hit by a bus making his right front leg getting ripped off."

"But he has all four silly it doesn't make any sense."said Cherrypie.

"That part of the story we can't talk about it,well I can't I promised myself I wouldn't."Smith said while avoiding mentioning that he promise someone instead of himself.

"Can we save the meeting for later and help move our leaders back to the Gahou territory,their heartbeats are still beating but its seemed to get slower at the moment."Sasuke said while getting everyone's attention making them nod in approval of his message. At this they make their way back to Gahou with an injured Weed on GB's back and a mortally wounded Gin on Smith's back. Gin's wounds reminded GB of how Gin was after being rescued from Hougen and his army,with a lot of bruises and blood stained all over his body,but this time he feared that whoever did this was stronger and surely more powerful than Hougen himself.

* * *

**(Northern Alps)**

Scorpion was on stealth to find himself in a place filled with lots of refugee and two cabins in different sides and a little farther than the small village that is covered in snow. One of those cabins is small and it has a small hole that it could be use as an entrance and the other one was bigger and it resembled a small dojo for the looks of it. Scorpion wanted to investigate the smaller on first,since his fast it dint took a long time to reach his destination as he landed in front of the cabin and broke the wall with a kick making it a bigger entrance. He enters the cabin looking at nothing but an empty place filled with some wooden boxes and some tools,but he was wasting time so he exits the cabin and engaging in flames using his teleportation skills making it to the entrance of the bigger cabin he then decided to enter the cabin. It was empty (Yeah like he dint expected that to happen) but then since it was nighttime he settles down and sited and then leaned back against the wall and once again he closed his eyes. It took hours to find a place to spend the night but since he spend the day fighting two dogs he was sure that there were more where from those came from he was sure of it so he decided to sleep earlier and investigate till he finds out what he is facing with. Even though he doesn't know where he is he's counting on his ninja skills to help him survive this place,after all in forests like these the rules runs as "Only the strongest survive." with that stuff going in his mind he's just waiting till the sun comes back to the sky.

* * *

**(Gahou territory)**

Tesshin a ninja dog,was scouting around the place for any intruders along with his ninjas allies. By his surprise he sees six figures running towards him and he takes a defensive stance but then was neutralized when he notice it was just GB,Sasuke,Smith,Rocket and to other dogs he never has seen in his life but quickly assumed they were friendly. It was then when he saw the two leaders unconscious,Gin on Smith's back and Weed on GB's back.

"Sweet Mother nature what happened?"That was Tesshin's first words at this sight.

"They were attacked by someone,we haven't found who was or were but in my guess it must been someone vere strong."Rocket answered the question while Teshhin turns to look at the two strange dogs but he dint look at them menacingly but with a friendly look.

"Tesshin take this two somewhere to rest we will find someone to make the bleeding..."GB was interrupted by Cherrypie.

"Wait let me see what is wrong with them."she said with a look that told that she wanted to help.

"Cherry we have no..."he was interrupted again but this time by Scout.

"Let her you'll see."Scout said making GB lose his patience with an annoyed growl.

Cherrypie's eyes started to turn green making the other dogs except Scout stare at her in awe and confusion.

"Hmmm,the big guy is to messed up broken tendon,broken ribs,broken dorsal spine damaging the disks,slightly broken shoulders,hips,skull,neck and some damage in the muscles."Then turns to Weed an does the same.

"And this guy has 3 broken ribs,broken left back leg and broken right frontal legs and the biggest damage is the huge crack on the skull but luckily dint damage the brain. Oohhhh and a huge hole near his heart and lungs."She finished leaving everyone in shock of her full analysis.

"How do you know that and what was with the green eyes."Smith asked with curiosity taking his mind.

"Uuumm X-Ray vision. UH DUH."she replied.

"Never mind just do what I said we'll deal with the broken bones and Cherry's super abilities later but now to stop the bleeding."GB stated as he sees Kyoshiro getting nearby.

"Kyoshiro go help Tesshin giving Scout and Cherrypie here some place to settle while we find Reika and Cross to help us to stop their bleeding."

"You got it GB."Kyoshiro replied as he follows Tesshin and the newcomers to a place to settle.

While everyone was doing as told GB made it to the pile of rocks and as he enters there was Koyuki Weed's mate (wife) and she gasped in horror after seeing her husband bleeding unconscious on GB's back.

"OH MY GOSH,what happened to him?"she asked not noticing that her four pups were staring at their bleeding dad as Bellatrix starts to whine tearing little tears at the sigh of her father.

"I don't know but we need Reika and Cross here quickly before is too late."GB said with a serious tone making Koyuki to nod,telling him to follow her.

* * *

**(The next morning)**

"Well that's all,we stopped the bleeding. Now we have to wait till they wake up to take them to the hot spring to heal their broken bones."said Cross. "Although I'm still curious of how those bones were badly broken,but most of all how did Weed ended up with that hole that goes all the way through his torso?"she finished with a confused face wondering of the cause of that medium sized hole.

"Yeah its almost like someone stabbed him with force penetrating all the way making it come out through the back."Reika added.

"Speaking of which what about those two dogs we saw last night."said Sasuke with a suspicious look. "I mean not to point fingers but they were there when we arrived its kind of strange."finished while he was sitting down.

"Yeah do you think they are behind this and they are just playing nice to avoid suspicion."Cross said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know but just in case we gotta keep an eye on those two,I mean you saw the girl's eyes turning green dint you Sasuke."said Rocket. "I mean a normal dog wouldn't do that. As far as I'm concerned not any kind of dogs can."finished while raising his voice a little.

"Just relax we will watch them just to be on the safe side."said GB. "_While I watch the beauty of Cherrypie_."he though thinking of her.

Just then they heard a low groan coming from their back as they see Weed starting to wake up followed by Gin.

"THEY'RE WAKING UP,THEY'RE WAKING UP!"said Sasuke with excitement while GB sighs in relief knowing they were fine.

"What where..."Weed was cut off as he heard his father groan in pain.

"Father are yo..."Weed was cut off but by himself experiencing the pain in all his body.

"Weed stay down your bones are broken same thing to you Gin. Lay down till we get you to the hot spring."said GB making them lay down till their help comes to help them.

* * *

**(Northern Alps)**

Scorpion was roaming around in the small village while seeing there's no one there except for himself. So he then takes off making his way in the direction where the Ohu paradise was located (of course is not like he knew that he was heading to that place). He then dropped to the ground until a loud growl was heard as he turns to see the source of the noise.

"SHOW YOURSELF,I KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU."he yelled in a stern voice by just reveling a big ass boar.

"HEHEHEHE,well well well,what do we have here? Why is a human."the boar said as another one came from behind.

"Well this human is gonna make you go to hell."Scorpion replied.

"Oh so you understand us,well better for us as we can hear you scream in pain while we taunt you."the boar said.

"Well then let's see you fight. Winner lives loser dies."Scorpion said in a sarcastic tone which made the boars fill with anger as one charged at Scorpion. But Scorpion dodged making the boar slam into a tree hard while the other saw his chance to charge but ending up with the same result. Both boars turn to face Scorpion once again but charging at the same time. As Scorpion quickly jumps on the back of one boar he decided to use this chance to use the boar against his own ally,he then shoot both spears one in one side of his neck and the other one on the other side. The boar screamed in pain by the spears getting inside his neck with force as Scorpion starts to hold the chains like a rope and started steering it to one direction kicking the boar on his head as a commandment to charge. The boar in pain charged without noticing that Scorpion was manipulating him as he slams his ally with his tusks. Then Scorpion did the same thing four more time till the boar was slowly taking control as the other one snapped from his little concussion. But Scorpion reacted quickly he knew that the boar was gonna start trying to break free from Scorpion's grip but Scorpion advanced while he jumped high in the air,then with unnatural strength lifting the boar high in the air as Scorpion forcefully pulls down making the boar hit his head in to the ground painfully cracking his neck and skull. The boar try to get up by just being burned with Scorpion's hell fire,making the boar lose all his force,then Scorpion took out his sword,he swung it towards the boar cleaving him down fatally. Te other boar was shocked at seeing the vast power of a human somehow generating fire out of nowhere an seeing how he killed his brother (so it wasn't an ally it was his brother then...oh well). He then picked himself up while giving a deadly glare towards the killer of his brother.

"YOU MONSTER,YOU KILLED MY ONLY BROTHER!"he said angrily.

"Well then I guess you"ll meet him soon enough."Scorpion said as he disappeared in a fiery cloud making the boar gasp in surprise without noticing Scorpion re-appearing from behind. Just then he heard a sword being drawn as he looked back to see Scorpion's white eyes in fear just to listen.

"You lose."Scorpion said as he then swings his sword towards the boar's neck successfully making all the way through. Then Scorpion kicked the now decapitated body making the severed head fall to the ground as Scorpion then stated saying: "WHO'S NEXT?" while starting walking away from the two corpses.

* * *

**Well that's all for now hope you like it. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry it took me long to publish a new chapter I have been busy. So let's continue shall we. Remember about reviewing for an OC character (in this one a new one joins,so far I got 3 so hurry up if you want to be a part of this story.)**

* * *

**Chapter 5:The search begins**

After waking up Weed and Gin were taken to the hot springs to be healed,but on the meantime they started to remember a little of what had happened but not sure of their assailant. They have forgotten about the man who attack them:

"Hey father do you remember what attacked us,cause only thing I remember fighting someone but I forgot;if it was a man or a dog?"said Weed.

"I'm not sure. But I heard that they found two strange dogs near us,come to think of it they are suspicious for being near us after the fight."said Gin explaining to Weed what he had heard while their way on the hot springs.

**Flashback**

_"Did you heard about the two new dogs that stood aside the leaders. I think they are the ones who did this,I mean all goes to them for being there in the scene."said a voice while Gin was slightly awake hearing the pair having a conversation._

_"Now I don't trust them either but let's not jump on conclusions now George there might be an explanation."said another one who's carrying Weed._

_"But Ken they were the only ones there with the leaders,I think George has a point. What if they are just playing nice to avoid detection."said a third voice addressing to the one called Ken._

_"Thank you,see at least Kagetora is on my side."said the one called George._

_"Ok but what if they are good and we are just blaming them. There's no reason to point paws to someone who just appeared in the scene. I mean what if it was a coincidence that they were there with the leaders. What if they saw them and tried to help them,is not use to frame someone like that,heck is not fair to blame like that."_

_"Whatever brother I'm not gonna trust them,just because you say those possible facts it doesn't make them an actual fact."replied George madly to his older brother._

_"Hey watch your tone bro I told you I don't want you to talk to me like that."Ken said while George turn his eyes and starts mocking his brother._

_"Can you at least for two minutes stop arguing and leave this sibling rivalry for another moment."Kagetora said annoyed of the two brothers always arguing._

_"Fine as soon as the leaders get better we are gonna let them take care of those two."said Ken._

_"But for now we have to keep an eye on them and avoid contact with them who knows what they're planning."said George._

_"You mean to encourage everyone to ignore them."replied Kagetora._

_"Yes cause what if they do something and they know about us you can't expect to befriend them like that."George finished while Ken and Kagetora nod in affirmation seeing the point that George had considering is a good point since they had past problems trusting someone to then being betrayed by that someone and give information to the enemy or leading them into a trap._

_Hearing all this Gin now notices that the trio here gave him an opportunity to deal with their possible assailants._

**_End flashback_**

"All I know is that this two newcomers might be our attackers although I don't remember the way we were attacked."Gin said leaving his son in thoughts about their attackers.

* * *

**Two days later**

Weed and Gin are in their last day of being in the hot springs almost fully healed while in some part of the forest there was a task on investigating the area. Leading the group of searchers is Jerome a German shepherd who always sacrifices himself for the safety of Weed. He was in a far side of Gajou to then find a certain female in his search party running towards him in a distressful look. She was a shikoku named Ryo and the sister of the other two Hanji and Heita and their deceased brother Ryu. She was catching her breath to speak.

"Jerome (panting) I-I-I've fou-found some interesting stuff (panting slowly)."she said still catching her breath.

"What is it?"asked Jerome.

"Two boars are dead up ahead,is like they were fighting someone or something back there. However it seems they have been there for this past two days."she finished informing Jerome.

"Take us there."Jerome ordered.

"Right,follow me."Ryo said as she dashed up to the scene of the boars.

Jerome and his assistants ran quickly to investigate until the caught sight of the shocking scene of the two boars. They the three shikoku stared in shock while Jerome calmly approaches the corpses. One of them was cleaved down with a perfect slice between the two separated sides of the boar showing his cleaved organs,bones,skull and brain while the other was decapitated with the head stuck in a tree with a metallic pole perfectly stabbed in the forehead. He quickly knew that no animal living in this place could have done this,he quickly recognized that to stab a severed head in a tree with perfection can only be made by human and knowing what humans are capable of he knew that this human was a very evil one.

"We better head back to Gajou we need to inform them that there are humans in our territory. The faster we leave the better,knowing all shortcuts to Gajou is better,we better use them now."Jerome said with a concerned voice indicating the dangers that now lurks in Ohu.

"It has been two days,we don't know how far or close they are to reach Gajou. We better move and quick."said Hanji.

"THEN LET'S GO!"yelled Heita.

The four ran to the nearest shortcut to reach Gajou before the humans do. The raced to the hidden passage that was lying behind the frozen body of Toube and hid the place with a rock quickly to avoid the small entrance to be seen. As they went through the cave they reached to exit the open overture of the inside of Gajou just to be met with Mel who was walking around the place.

"Gosh Jerome your back but,why you took the secret tunnel?"he said while helping them to squeeze through the small overture.

"We need to warn everyone..."Jerome answer leaving Mel puzzled.

"Warn...about what?"Mel replied starting to get worried.

"We found two dead corpses of boars."said Heita.

"Isn't that a good thing I mean boars aren't nice to us anyway."Mel said whit a small smile but then was vanished after Jerome started.

"No is not who died is about who killed them."Jerome paused leaving Mel a little confused.

"Well if it was a dog shouldn't we try to recruit him."Mel said trying to cheer himself up.

"It wasn't a dog."said Ryo

"Then what?"Mel said already scared.

"(sights) A human."Jerome broke the mystery revealing a scary truth that made Mel's eyes to widened.

* * *

**(In the ninja dogs territory)**

Scorpion was walking in a forest filled with what he could recognized were bamboo sticks all around. Moving towards cautiously to avoid detection he sees a structure that highly resembles a dojo so he decided to go to that old shed. Just as he was about to enter he was greeted with a bunch of growls that by the sound of it he though he was surrounded by dogs. Looking around he sees a couple of black dogs with what looks like have mohawks jumping out of cover like ninjas surrounding Scorpion. Then an older dog came from the shed,as it looks like the elder of the group,with an scarred off eye.

"Why do humans always invade our territory?"a dog spoke.

"Your territory I though this was an empty shed,I'm the one who should ask you what are a bunch of dogs doing here."Scorpion said leaving all dogs in shock except the elder.

"So you are one of those who can understand us. Very well I'm gonna ask you to raise your face so I can see you."the elder replied with a calm voice.

Scorpion hesitantly raised his head revealing his white eyes leaving all the dogs in fear and in a fighting stance to attack the hell specter.

"You got the most unusual eyes I never though humans could have white eyes like yours. But tell me human why are you filled with anger and hatred?"the elder asked in the same calmly voice making Scorpion answer with a little anger.

"Because I'm angry at Sub-zero he killed all my clan and my family and I swore from that day to avenge them by killing him."Scorpion said with anger revealing his painful memory.

"Are you sure he is the one who did this?"the elder said.

"Of course I'm sure. Quan Chi showed me with his magic the past,and I saw it all happening with Sub-zero."Scorpion said in the same anger.

"And have you ever though that this called Quan Chi is telling a lie making you to hate this so called Sub-zero so he could use you to make you something your not."the elder said in such way that made Scorpion to lowered his anger into a more neutral behavior.

"Why on hell would he do that?"Scorpion said with his anger gone.

"To use you and kill an innocent being for something he wasn't part of. To make you a monster of hatred and anger for his own needs."the elder said making Scorpion to talk in a more calm and confused voice.

"I never though of it that way actually."Scorpion said scratching the back of his head.

"You know is not your fault that you are angry but I can tell that you have suffered a bad past and I can assure you that you will do greater in the future. Maybe you should give Sub-zero a chance to explain his side of the story to make sure he is in fact an innocent being."the elder advised.

"But how would I know he is not lying?"Scorpion asked.

"Look with in Sub-zero's eyes. They say that if you look into someone's eyes you can reveal the truth behind the person's words."the elder said.

After a while of thinking it he saw that the elder was telling the truth. He though that he could give Sub-zero a chance and if necessary kill Quan Chi instead.

"My most apologies for invading your territory."Scorpion said while bowing in respect.

"I didn't catch your name human,would you mind telling me?"the elder asked.

"I'm Hanzo Hasashi also known as Scorpion."Scorpion stated with a respect towards the elder.

"Well Scorpion I can see that you carry a good side on you."the elder said.

"Your attitude towards me made me realize that being angry is not the answer."Scorpion replied.

"Well ninja dogs stay down he is no thread to us."the elder commanded as they obey.

"I must leave I have somethings to attend to. But it was nice knowing you."Scorpion bowed once again showing respect.

"You sure are a ninja but before you leave can I ask a small favor?"the elder said making Scorpion to turn and face the dog.

"If you happen to meet one of my ninjas by the name of Tesshin can you tell him that I'm expecting him a visit for something."the elder requested.

"Of course."said Scorpion.

"But beware my friend there are ninja dogs that look like this ones right here but they are traitors attacking constantly any of my clan. Whatever you do if they happen to be part of the Koga clan they are mine but if not,do anything you can to stop them."with that the elder finished receiving a nod from Scorpion as he dashed away. "I'll be praying for your safety Scorpion I know you are capable of great things."the elder finished knowing that this human is trust worthy as long as they get to understand him.

* * *

**(Next day)**

In Gajou everyone was gathered to hear Jerome's warning.

"Everyone listen maybe a human invasion is something we can avoid but I need you to listen."Jerome said speaking to all the Ouu soldiers including the leaders laying resting part of their energy to be ready for danger.

"But if humans attack a lot of us can die,do you remember the last attack."said kite with anger. While everyone were complaining but then were silenced.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!"said Smith stomping his paw in the ground forcefully allowing Jerome to speak.

"Everyone the scene of the two dead boars was made by a single human. Not a small group,not an army just a single individual."Jerome said while everyone start whispering in concerned like they were no bad news at all and making them selves talk in relief while Jerome interrupted.

"Don't be so relief,as far as I saw this human maybe alone but the way he or she killed the boars proofs that is a very skilled combatant who uses close combat weapons."after that everyone gasped in surprise even Gin and Weed were surprised that a single being was that skilled.

"Wait you mean it didn't carry any guns or something like that at all."GB said very worried.

"No it was a close combat hunter witch makes it more dangerous knowing he wont be afraid to fight hand to hand as human say with us."everyone gasped in horror of the news.

"Jerome you mean that this human is so dangerous that we might have to keep distance from him or her to fight."asked Weed as Jerome nod in affirmation.

"Jerome do you think this human has to do with Gin and Weed's fight?"Ken asked making both father and son to analyze that though.

"Possibly but if this human did it why did it let them live instead o killing them,I'm still with a wild animal or maybe the traitors of the Koga clan but a possibility might wonder there."after that said both leaders saw this a chance to interrogate the newcomers knowing that so far there's no lead on the killing attempt of the leaders. But then something unexpected happened.

A female sheep dog that look slightly different from it knowing that it looks skinnier then a normal sheep dog but was big like a saluki with the same fur on the head that takes over her pinkish eyes with a snout very different from a sheep dog,looks like a saluki with long hair. But what was off is that she was wounded.

"Help."she said quietly.

"Oh gosh that's Ruby!"Scout said while he dashed off to her aid.

"Hey you do you know her."demanded Kyoshiro.

"Yes that's our friend Ruby she needs help."replied Cherrypie.

* * *

**Well that's all for now. What do you think so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello I'm back...Well enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 6:Chasing the ninja.**

Everyone in the army was in shock after seeing the stranger laying on the floor with a couple of bruises. But still without letting their guards down they decided to help the two newcomers to aid the one they called Ruby. Cross ran quickly to Ruby watching her bruises to identify how big they were. By their surprise it wasn't that bad so a couple of minutes on the hot springs could help. They pulled her to the same place that Cherrypie and Scout were settled,then they cleaned here up with some water revealing her true colors,she was obviously a saluki dog with more fur on her body and strangely she has a long hair like fur that resembles the fur on a sheep dog's head in a very human like style only medium size that took over her pink eyes a little. She was then carried to the hot springs gently to avoid more injuries.

"Thank you for helping her out we truly appreciate your gesture."said Cherrypie in relief.

"Don't thank us yet,we still don't know you,I'm gonna ask for you two to follow us."said Gin with authority making the two newcomers two follow in confusion.

They headed in a very quiet place to speak in private with Gin and Weed.

"Ok now you two speak and tell us every single detail of you."said Weed with the same authority as Gin.

"Well (gulps) I'm Scout and I'm a border collie and this is my adoptive sister Cherrypie as you can see she is a husky and we are just two passerby in this place so we got nothing against you."said Scout nervously while looking at the two akitas with serious faces.

"I just hope we can get home sometime really with have no intentions to hurt you."said Cherrypie with a smile.

"Hm,how do we know you are telling the truth and not planning any trick to attack us."said Weed in a calm but stern voice.

"If we were planning something wouldn't your friends have killed us already."said Scout.

"We normally don't kill. We have a different way to solve those problems but if we have to fight we fight."said Gin.

"Just tell us what were you doing aside us when we were unconscious?"demanded Weed.

"We just want it to make sure you were alright?"said Cherrypie confused.

"What do you think so far father?"asked Weed.

"I don't know but I think we..."Gin was cut off when suddenly a certain german shepherd named Lydia(Jerome's mate)walked in.

"Leaders the stranger has fully healed up and she says she is prepared to talk."said Lydia.

"Thanks we are on our way."said Weed while the five of them walk outside to talk to Ruby.

They headed outside to see a white and grayish saluki with long hair with a sakura flower (cherryblossom)on the right side of her hair. The sakura in her head made Weed smile seeing she is wearing his mother's flower.

"Why hello,is nice of you to help me,is a delight to see that you helped me and my two friends. My name is Ruby."said the now called Ruby.

"Hi I'm Weed and this is my father Gin. We need you to tell us some stuff before we make sure if trust you and your friends."said Weed.

"Why sure. Shoot."said Ruby.

* * *

**(Somewhere in the Futago pass.)**

Scorpion was walking in the forest still remembering of what the elder of the Koga clan had said to him about talking to Sub-Zero about what Quan Chi told him. He was walking along without noticing a pair of eyes watching him but he could feel the presence of someone nearby. Just then the presence became clear when 6 dogs that looked like the ninja dogs from the Koga clan jumped out of the bushes growling at Scorpion.

"What's your business here human."one ninja dog said.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what clan you belong."replied Scorpion.

"We are exiles from the Koga clan just because we did betrayal to our clan."the dog said.

"Well I'm here just to kill you."It's all Scorpion said taking his mask off revealing to the dogs a flaming skull head instead of a human head.

The dogs were frightened at seeing this monster's flaming head and they couldn't move. Just at that moment Scorpion opens his mouth shooting flames from it burning the 6 dogs at the same time frying them and killing them. Once he stops his attack he puts his mask on and then puts his hood back looking like before with the fake human skin and his white unnatural eyes. He continued to walk leaving the bones of the dead dogs behind. As he makes his way out another dog was watching him but this one was in a safe distance where his presence couldn't be scent. This dog is affiliated with the Ouu army and he's unique. He doesn't have eyes,he is blind,but he is known for having something they called "The Mind's Eye". This dog is called Batto and he sees with his Mind's Eye Scorpion's action from distance not so far but not so close either. At this sight he decides to tell the Ouu army about this human but he wants to find out how he couldn't see Scorpion's face nor fire abilities he had. All he could see was a human somehow burning the dogs,he couldn't understand how he was able to do that. Scorpion's mind was so complex that Batto as much as he tried he couldn't see Scorpion's real intentions all he could see was that he wasn't normal human that shoots fire and his face couldn't be recognized.

"This human is complex. I don't know how I couldn't see his thoughts or feelings. I must warn everyone right away."Batto said as he dashed to Gajou to tell the leaders his new founds.

Scorpion kept moving forward in the straight way like nothing bad could happen or so he thinks not realizing he is about to enter Gajou the place filled with all Ouu soldiers.

* * *

**(Back in Gajou)**

The interrogations started as Weed starts shooting questions.

"Where do you three come from?"asked Weed.

"From America."answered Ruby.

"What are you?"asked

"I'm a saluki/sheep dog mix which explains this hairdo here."answered as she points her hair.

"Why your eyes are pink?"asked.

"Oh it's just kind of a weird anomaly when I was born."she lied.

"Really cause Cherrypie here has purple eyes and they turn green while looking at our leaders and she mentioned that it was called X-RAY vision."said Sasuke as Ruby glared heavily at Cherrypie.

"(sights)Ok we are genetically enhanced witch gave us special abilities for some reason."answered Ruby.

"How exactly?"Jerome asked then with a worried look on his face of humans experimenting on dogs again like P4.

"Well this abilities were put on us by humans to test us on something,to see if this could have the ability to change human life. However it wasn't successful considering is not reversible,we escaped to stop our pain and we gained some abilities as well. For example I have the ability to change someones heart from evil to good by looking into my eyes. Scout has enhanced teeth strength witch makes him bite through anything with ease."Ruby said as Scout picked up a big rock and then with his teeth he crushed the rock into small pieces. "And Cherrypie as you heard she got X-RAY vision and enhanced agility,witch makes her run fast and jump high,"she finished with awestruck look on some dogs faces while the others were in shock just processing on what they saw.

"So you are like experiments?"asked Jerome.

"Yes but we aren't bad nor lose control of our abilities we just were looking for somewhere to live. You see we are homeless and everyone who see us,tries to attack us like we were bad."Ruby said frowning a little on the though that the 3 of them are alone without friends,except themselves.

Weed was a little saddened at the fact that they already had been treated as a threat before and were used for bad stuff. This though made him ask Ruby one question.

"Ruby,why do you have that sakura on your head?"he asked as he looks at the flower.

"Oh this,oh its just the sakura that my mother gave me before she died,she told me that every time that I looked at this flower to remember all the good and beautiful things in life and that always no matter what she will be in my heart. I put it on my head so I could share the energy within the sakura."after that said Weed couldn't resist but to cry.

His tears were flowing like a small river,everyone was staring at him in confusion on why he was crying but Weed wasn't the only one,Gin was showing some tears as well by hearing this horrible past these three dogs had suffered. Then Weed stopped sobbing and started speaking with a sad tone.

"You guys can live here if you want,your not thread to anyone,we will make you feel like you are surrounded by family."Weed said as everyone approve that now they were officially part of the army.

Everyone cheered around their new friends until Batto came running in a serious way making everyone stop cheering and look at him curiously. As he approached his leaders he started to warn.

"Leaders I got terrible news."he said then everything went silent. Gin broke the silence.

"What is it Batto?"said Gin.

"I saw a human killing six Koga exiles."said Batto.

"Hmm,how much damage?"Gin asked.

"He didn't use any weapon,in fact he didn't even touched them."answered Batto making Gin to widened his eyes to see where this was going.

"For some reason this human has unnatural voice and white glowing eyes,was hooded with a black and yellow kind of outfit that looked like a ninja outfit,with a yellow mask and some ninja weapons equipped. But the most off thing was that he killed them with fire coming out of him and when I try to saw his unmasked face I couldn't see it nor I couldn't get inside his mind."finished Batto making everyone to murmur in shock,hearing about a human with such abilities was unbelievable. Then Weed and Gin started to remember who was their assailant until they got their match. It was that human who attacked them.

"IT WAS HIM,THATS THE HUMAN THAT ATTACKED US."Weed said loudly making everyone to get worried that they were attacked by such human.

"_So that means that these three are innocent after all_."though Smith looking at the three new members with a little of guilt by blaming them for the attack of the leaders.

"Well we can't stay here just wondering how are we gonna take care of this situation,we have to act now."said GB as he was halted by Rocket.

"We can't we have to await the leaders orders."said Rocket making GB to nod with a little of hesitation.

"Oh don't start we have to do something now,what if he is killing more dogs."said George.

"George is right we can't just stand here doing nothing we have to attack and fast."agreed Kyoshiro.

"NOOO!"yelled Akame. "We don't know the source of this human yet. Batto is there something else you can tell us."finished saying.

"Only onething...he is heading here...right now."said Batto.

* * *

**(Near Gajou)**

Scorpion was still walking in the forest until from a far distance he saw a huge pile of rocks. This sigh was interesting for him so he ran towards it to see if there was something more than just a forest filled with dogs. He arrives to Gajou just to see a bunch of dogs but especially the two blue dogs he saw when he arrived in this place. He jumped on a tree to have a better look,he was annoyed that the place was filled with an army of dogs (the only thing he didn't want to see,was there) more dogs. He was ready to battle till a white blur passed through his face then it flew again but this time knocking him out of the tree. Now he was in the view of everyone. He started to pick himself up when every dog was surrounding him and growling at him with bloodthirsty looks on each dog even the pups were ready to attack him. Then a certain black dog with a scar across his two eyes and obviously he didn't had eyes,approached Scorpion and started talking.

"Well,well,well the human walked into my trap. I knew you were gonna be in that tree. You see no one can escape my Mind's Eye."said the black dog while looking at Scorpion's white eyes.

Then a dog that was as white as the snow dropped from the tree he was standing and the dog was looking at him with a deadly glare. Just then he saw a white unusual dog with pink eyes approaching him. While she was walking towards him he was pinned by a huge great dane and a oddly dog that looked like a tiger for some reason. Just as Scorpion dropped to his knees while being hold up the white dog was finally eye to eye with Scorpion showing her pink eyes. She looks at Scorpion with a solid stare but then Scorpion managed to get control of his hands forming them into fists,still with the dog looking at him. Then she snapped in horror to see Scorpion managing to break free and throwing a blow straight to her. He punched her in the face with such force that she flew backwards,slamming her against a tree as she yelped in pain and gently sliding down the tree till she hits the ground. Then a shocked husky saw her friend being attacked and the border collie aside her was angered followed by the husky. Then both dogs came running towards Scorpion angrily.

"YOU BASTARD!"yelled the female husky.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT HER LIKE THAT!"yelled the border collie.

As the border collie was way behind by the husky,she jumped high to attack Scorpion but it failed as Scorpion jumped as well and grabbed her in mid-air,then he tossed her but her agility allowed her to flip and land on her feets gracefully. Just then the border collie was near him,as the dog opens his mouth to bite Scorpion he was halted,by his surprise Scorpion managed to hold the collie by both sides of his opened mouth. Scorpion quickly throws back the collie but the husky was running towards him quickly she was near him but at that distance Scorpion threw an uppercut directly to her sending her flying high in the air. Then Scorpion shoots one of his spears directly trough her chest.

"Get Over Here."he said as he pulled her down to the ground with a big impact.

She yelped in pain,she then tried to pick herself up but then Scorpion ran to her and at one stop he kicks her in the face,she flew backwards but Scorpion shoot his spear again and pulled her once more towards him by then threw a hard punch infer face then he headbutted her with force,then started smacking her in the ground repeatedly making her bleed all over her face and making her fall unconscious. At this scene the border collie yelled in absolute fury.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!HOW DARE YOU TO HURT MY LITTLE SISTER!I'M GONNA KILL YOOOOUUUU!"roared in rage the collie.

However Scorpion then turns to see him charging with anger in his eyes. He was about to be bitten by the dog but he teleported in time to get out of the way. He re-appeared again behind the dog,and then hitting him in the back followed by a straight kick to his leg shattering the bones and making the dog scream in pain. But Scorpion didn't stopped there he quickly gets a small dagger and stabbed the dog in some places around the dog's torso and to finish the job he punched the dog in the stomach with a deathblow making the dog to cough a large amount of blood. The dog fell unconscious,as Scorpion stood there but then he heard a voice called out.

"You pathetic human,your display here has showed us the monster you are and now your gonna pay for all this."said the small blue dog he met before.

"I wish to stay but I'm done fighting assholes like yourselves."Scorpion said.

"Why you bastard."said an english setter who was angered at the moment. "BRING MORE RESPECT TO OUR LEADER."scremed the dog charging at Scorpion as he teleported away.

He re-appeared in the forest in started to dashed off quickly. As he was running away the big blue dog ordered: "Get him don't let him escape."With that Smith,Sasuke,Rocket,GB,Kyoshiro,Jerome,Ken,Kagetora,George and Teshinn followed Scorpion.

At that Weed started to run as well behind them but then he was interrupted.

"Weed what are you doing."asked Gin.

"I'm going with them."said Weed making his father look a little shock but then allowing his son to go.

"Hiro,Ben,Moss help the new recruits. Akame take charge in here,I'll go with my son."said Gin.

"But Gin what if you end up like before?"asked Akame.

"Don't worry I know how dangerous he is,I'll be find I'm gonna need some ninja dogs to come with me."at that everyone obeyed as well as the ninja dogs now following Gin.

With that they started chasing after Scorpion.

* * *

**And that's about it. See you next time. Last 3 OC will be extended till Chapter 10 due to the fact that next chapter is about the fight with Scorpion.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here it begins the time where Scorpion meets important members of the Ohu army. What's gonna happen will the Ouu soldiers will be able to find an ally or a new powerful enemy let's find out. PS:I would like some reviews to see if my story is likeable or not,it will make my creativity better by trying to change the errors and make a better story,although if its bad news just tell me what you think. Never mind let's resume.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:Knowing the enemy.**

As Scorpion ran through the forest escaping from the army of dogs he noticed he was being chased. But he didn't worry knowing his speed he knew he had advantage. But what he didn't know it was there was a dog quicker than the others and another one in the tree same as fast but jumping from tree to tree like a ninja. He then notice the large orange dog closer and closer knowing this dog was gaining speed second by second. By this he then knew running wasn't gonna help with this two fast dogs so he stopped in an nearby area and before he knew the orange dog jumped right in his face to attack but Scorpion's reflexes were quick so he was able to dodge just then the dog in the trees did the same but ending with the same result. When Scorpion caught the time to see his opponents the other dogs arrived just to surround them,and boy they were angry. With their ferocious growls the small blue dog stepped inside the circle to confront Scorpion.

"We got you now human,when I'm through with you,you are gonna wish you never stepped foot in here."said the small dog.

"Your words are intriguing but you need more than that to make me fear you."replied Scorpion.

"Weed what do we do with him?"asked Sasuke.

"Weed,huh?Well Weed what are you going to do. Bite me?"said Scorpion sarcastically.

"Why you..."said Kyoshiro while being interrupted.

"Kyoshiro,I got this."said Weed to his friend.

"Look human if you don't leave we will make things worst for you so do as we said and we may let you live."said Weed with a menacing tone to scare Scorpion,but it didn't work instead...

"Like a small dog like you could be a real danger to me."said Scorpion.

"You better hope to take his request or...or...I'll kill you myself."said the english setter who was shaking a little by looking at Scorpion in close distance.

"GB calm down,I'll handle him."said Weed to the now called GB.

"Tesshin can you take him?"said Weed.

"Tesshin that's the ninja the Elder told me about,this dogs are my allies."Scorpion said in his thoughts.

"Yes Weed."that was all Tesshin said before he charged quickly to Scorpion.

"No wait I..."Scorpion said while he was interrupted by the incoming attack,but dodges at the same time.

"EVERYONE GO!"yelled Weed while all of them charged immediately at Scorpion.

"Oh fuck."said Scorpion while he jumped high in the air.

The battle started and Scorpion knew now he couldn't hurt them now that he saw the one called Tesshin the one the Elder of Koga told him to search. While he landed still in his thoughts a french spaniel mix dog bites him in the shoulder. But Scorpion could resist the pain so he thinks on a way to get the dog of him without hurting his soon to be ally biting him. Despite the large size of the dog Scorpion could resist the weight of him but didn't though about the dog to start moving side to side to knock him on the floor and make some serious damage on Scorpion. Scorpion started shaking hard to make the dog release him but even without pain he could feel the teeth lodge inside deeply therefore it was a challenge to take the dog off him. He shakes harder making the dog's body to flail but even with that the dog was still lodged hard in the shoulder and it was hopeless.

"You think that I will let you go that easily."said the dog.

"Let go you furball."snapped Scorpion until he heard instant voices.

"SMITH BE CAREFUL!"yelled Weed.

Scorpion knew that Smith wouldn't let go and he wasn't gonna let this dog to slow him down. Hesitantly Scorpion started smashing Smith against a tree to make him release him. But at every impact it made Smith to hold tighter. Scorpion didn't want to provoked serious injuries but he smashed him in the tree various of time making Smith to bite tighter making his bite go deeper in Scorpion's hardened skin. Scorpion knew that Smith was worn out by the impacts but he was still biting him,Scorpion then reached his dagger and stabbed Smith in the chest. However Smith didn't let go,Scorpion was amazed at how a simple dog could be so brave to take a strong combatant and try and defeat it. This made Scorpion to have respect for Smith but he still didn't want it to be captured so he kept stabbing him. When the rest of the dogs showed up they saw in horror at Scorpion stabbing Smith repeatedly in the chest to make Smith release him. With the serious stabs Smith couldn't take the pain and released Scorpion immediately trying to back away from Scorpion. Smith collapsed in the floor a little conscious but bleeding a lot. By that Scorpion teleported himself once again away from the dogs.

He re-appeared again in a different location.

"I'm sorry Smith,I didn't want to do this to a brave warrior like yourself."those were Scorpion's last words after the small battle.

* * *

**(Back at the fight scene)**

"SHIT HE GOT AWAY AGAIN!"yelled Kyoshiro.

"We have to take him back to Gajou."suggested Rocket.

"Uncle Smith please don't die again,please hang on."said GB sobbing,seeing Smith mortally wounded.

"I'll be alright."said Smith trying to comfort GB.

"I don't want to see you die twice."said GB still sobbing.

"We won't have to if we take him back quickly."said Tesshin.

"Tesshin is right,Ok here's the plan. Ken,Kagetora,George and Kyoshiro search for the human. The rest of us will take Smith back to stop the bleeding and treat his wounds."said Weed.

"But first lets hold the bleeding for a moment before advancing."commanded Weed while they started licking the wounds to reduce the loss of blood.

"Ok now lets go after him."said Ken ready to go after Scorpion.

"Be careful guys. Rocket can you carry Smith."said Weed.

"Sure thing."replied Rocket.

All of them started to go doing their tasks without noticing Gin was watching the hole scene. The ninja dogs were scared of Scorpion but Gin was in shock of the brutality of that human. He told the ninja dogs to scout the area as well but in a different location while he himself followed the small group of searcher Weed send.

"I hope that we stop this human before it causes more problems."muttered Gin to himself while running in the direction of Ken,Kagetora,George and Kyoshiro.

* * *

**(At the Koga location)**

Scorpion ran to the Koga clan since it was his only safe place to stay. The Koga dogs saw him and greeted him with trust.

"Welcome back Scorpion,uh can I ask. Why are you here?"said a Koga dog.

"I've encountered the Ohu army and fought them of course that was before I saw Tesshin and stopped."said Scorpion.

"When I saw him I knew they were on your side but to avoid more damage I ran to here because is the only place I know I have allies. But I almost kill 3 of them so is not gonna change my actions."said Scorpion.

"I see,well I'm gonna let the elder know you are here."said the dog.

"Wait what's your name?"asked Scorpion.

"Oh it's Kenji."said Kenji.

"Kenji huh."said Scorpion.

"Huh?,what is it a bad name?"asked Kenji a little angry on his inside.

"No,it's just back where I came from,there's this blind warrior named Kenji,he can't see with his eyes but he sees with his mind,plus he is a very skilled warrior,no one dared to underestimate him about his eyes. His skills are unmatchable. He is an amazing fighter and by hearing your name I think of you like a dog version of him but of course not blind."said Scorpion.

"Wow and I'm a really skilled warrior myself. I'll let the elder your here."said Kenji while walking to the shed.

Scorpion just stared at the sky and though of something that he never though he would do** (yep visit the little grave)** he wanted to do that to know why he felt so easy there.

"Scorpion-san is nice to see you again."the voice of the elder could be heard saying those words.

"Elder is nice to see you as well."said Scorpion bowing in respect.

"What brings you here warrior?"asked the elder.

"Well you see I..."Scorpion was interrupted.

"I know Kenji here told me why you ran to here. But there's something else that you want to accomplish."said the elder.

"How did you..."said Scorpion was interrupted again.

"Your good side is coming to view Scorpion,even though you don't feel it that way. Scorpion go do what you feel to do and remember you can come to me anytime my door is always open for you."the elder finished.

"Ok how did you know what I was gonna said without asking you?"Scorpion asked.

"Well looking the way Kenshi told me this stuff I just realize what you want it even if you couldn't say it. You want it to ask me what to do of something you've been wondering. Isn't it?"the elder answered.

"Yes you are right,I'll go to do just that. Thanks elder."said Scorpion as he left.

"Kenshi gear up and make sure he is fine. Join him and assist him."the elder commanded.

"Yes Koga Elder."with that Kenshi went to his shed and put on some outfit that looks closely to Kenshi's outfit but in a doggie style and put himself a red headband with a sword attached on his back. When he was done gearing up he started to follow Scorpion.

* * *

**(Back in Gajou)**

Smith was putted in a soft and comfortable place where he could rest without laying on the hard ground peacefully. When GB saw this he decided to leave Smith rest alone without disturbing him. While he decided to check the three recruits in another room he approached the three of them when he saw Cherrypie awake.

"Cherry you must rest now."GB said in a soothing tone.

"I can't sleep."Cherrypie responded.

"Why?"GB asked.

"Because I didn't know that human was so powerful,I can't sleep cause I'm still thinking about how easily he beat me."She said while throwing a small smile.

"You have to rest now."said GB.

"I...I'm...I'm cold."she said shaking lightly.

GB looked around the place seeing Scout and Ruby still sleeping on the floor. Scout had some bandages around his chest just like Smith and a cast in his broken leg. Cherrypie had one bandage on her head and bandages taking over the part of her chest where the spear hit her. And Ruby had bandages all over her body to help re arranged the dorsal spine back to its place. He then started to lay on top of Cherrypie (in a way that looked like they were a couple) using his body like a blanket to make her warm. He was thankful that Weed took his time to look for Daisuke **(Gin's old owner who was 26 years old)** to help his injured friends especially Smith. At that though GB fell asleep still covering Cherrypie. But Cherrypie was awake and when she noticed GB she blushed and though _"He is pretty and so sexy."_she though as she fell asleep calmly knowing GB was there with her.

"Those two are gonna end up together."said Ruby looking at the sleeping pair.

Then she turned to see Scout and she was thinking _"He looks so handsome and hot,I want him to be mine."_she blushed at that though but she fell asleep at last hoping to reveal her long time crush on him since pups.

* * *

**(Somewhere in the forest)**

"Hurry up you slowpokes."said George looking at Ken and Kagetora. "Can;t you two be like Kyoshiro and I."said sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny brother like we were slow."said Ken.

"Well you are."replied Kyoshiro.

"You know what I don't care if you insult me."snapped Ken.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Asshole."

"Moron."

"Really Ken by any big insult I say you insult me with something less insulting."said Kyoshiro.

"Don't worry man he's just a big ass WUSS!"said George.

"Hey what side are you anyways."said Ken.

"Guys shut up I hear someone coming."said Kagetora while some bushes were moving.

The four dogs crouched ready to pounce at the stranger when someone familiar appeared.

"GIN!"the four said in unison.

"Pardon my interruption but I though a little of my assistance could be useful."Gin said looking at the embarrassed group who were fighting like kids.

"Uuuhh you didn't saw any of that did you?"said Ken.

"Yes I saw."replied their leader.

"You heard that,he saw."said Kyoshiro looking embarrassed.

"Let's just forget this ever happen alright."said George who was a little embarrassed but not as much as the others.

"Okay."replied Gin holding his hidden laughter of what he just saw.

* * *

**(Back to Scorpion)**

Scorpion was walking in the place where he saw the grave all by himself but then a noise caught his attention. He looked behind him and prepared a fighting stance.

"Don't worry Scorpion it's just me."the voice said when a dressed dog figure appeared.

"Kenshi? Is that you?"asked Scorpion.

"Yes it's me."said Kenshi.

"Wow you look just like the Kenshi I told you about,same outfit,the red headband,the sword,except your not blind and don't have psychic powers."said Scorpion.

"He looked just like this?"asked Kenshi.

"Yes but he uses his headband as a blindfold."said Scorpion.

"Why?"

"Because since his blind he said that if his blurry vision was covered in darkness he could concentrate better with his surroundings."

"Really well that's a new thing for me."

"Anyways why are you following me."

"The elder told me to follow you to aid as an assistance to you."

"He is so caring to the people he trusts. Is he always like that?"

"As long as he sees him as a friend yes,yes he is."

"Well looks like we are together in this now."

Now Scorpion had a new partner with him and both of them were traveling together to the same place. When they arrived Scorpion was crouching in the grave and looking at it.

"Hey Kenshi do you know who lies here?"asked Scorpion.

"Yes,there lies Sakura Gin's mate and Weed's mother."answer Kenshi.

"What happened?"asked Scorpion.

Kenshi at that started from the beginning since Akakabuto. After hours of talking till he finished the tale of Riki,Gin,Weed and Orion he finished saying that Weed promised his mother to stay with his father as long as it takes. After hearing all this Scorpion knew how powerful was the Ohu army,he now knew every single member of the army but at the same time he felt pity for Weed. Losing his caring mother as a pup and watching her die,it reminded of how he watched his family being killed in front of his eyes and his entire clan.

"All that for this that's one brave kid."said Scorpion.

"Well it happened that way."replied Kenshi.

They left the place and started to walk their way to other places. But then a bright light appears in the dark sky of the night. Then a portal appeared in the sky,by Scorpion's surprise it was the same one that brought him here in the same place something appeared and fell down. T that both warriors ran to it to investigate but the closer they got the colder it was the place looked a little frozen. This look was to familiar to Scorpion he knew this type of cold anywhere he goes.

"Can it be?"asked Scorpion.

"What,what is it?"asked Kenshi.

"I know this presence very well."said Scorpion.

"Then what?"asked Kenshi again.

When they arrived there was another human dressed in blue almost like Scorpion with some black part as well but this one didn't had a hood like Scorpion but a his head was covered in what Kenshi assumed a ninja mask with the mouth covered by a blue metal plate that had something like filters.

"It is."said Scorpion.

"Who?"asked Kenshi.

"Sub-Zero."said Scorpion looking at Kenshi.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. Well that's it for now. Please leave some reviews I would like to know how am I going with this and don't forget about the remaining Ocs.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let's continue the story shall we. Please leave reviews. Sorry for the delay.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:Alliance**

Scorpion and Kenshi found out that the thing that fell out of the sky was non other than Sub-Zero.

"Kenshi help me to pick him up quick."Scorpion said as he tries to pick Sub-Zero.

Kenshi followed and ran to Scorpion without hesitation. While Scorpion was pulling,Kenshi went under the body and uses his own body to push Sub-Zero up. Once they succeeded to pick Sub-Zero up Scorpion quickly put him in his shoulders and along with Kenshi they ran back to the Koga territory with fast movements.

Once in the territory Sub-Zero started to wake up.

"Ugh where the hell am I."Sub-Zero said while looking at his surroundings.

Then in that single moment he saw a lot of dogs surrounding him without threatening looks but only in confusion. Then he spotted two particular dogs one that looks like Kenshi in dog form and another one but was very old. Then he sees Scorpion standing aside the old dog. At that sight Sub-Zero stood up quickly and engaged his battle stance ready to fight.

"Scorpion!."said Sub-Zero in a cold and echoing voice.

"Relax Sub-Zero -san we are all friends here."the old dog said to the ice ninja.

"Did that dog just talked to me?"asked Sub-Zero looking at Scorpion with confusion.

"Apparently we are one of those people that have the talent to understand dogs basing of what they told me."replied Scorpion in a calmed tone rather than menacing like it was.

"Scorpion here is right,I'm the Koga elder and you are in the Koga territory located on Ohu."said the elder.

"Koga?"asked Sub-Zero.

"Yes is our clan made out of ninja dogs,which is what we are,I'm Kenshi."said Kenshi.

"You got to be kidding me."said Sub-Zero.

"Well that's what I thought but is true."said Scorpion.

"Scorpion here has told us about you and about what happened to his clan."the elder said.

"I didn't do it it was that damn Quan Chi he is the one that destroy his clan,ever since he has tried to kill me all I did is to protect myself."Sub-Zero snapped.

"Yeah I now know that,the elder made me realized that so I just want it to set things right between us ever since,so what do you say?"Scorpion said while stretching a hand to shake it with Sub-Zero.

At that sign Sub-Zero saw Scorpion' s apology and Sub-Zero shook his hand as a sign of friendship.

"Is good to see that now you set things straight at last. Sub-Zero welcome to the Koga territory."said the elder. "Kenshi,Scorpion show him around."with that they called Sub-Zero to show him around.

"Hey Kenshi while we are walking why don't you tell him about the story about the bearhounds."Scorpion said looking at Kenshi.

"Good idea maybe he'll get to understand things around here."Kenshi said nodding at Scorpion's request.

"I'm all ears."Sub-Zero simply replied.

* * *

**(Back at Gajou)**

Weed came walking back to check on Smith who was still resting asleep from the last fight of the human. Weed at seeing Smith in this condition he was angered at the human,the way he attacked them with no justified reason. He then walked out to check on the others who where awake except for Cherrypie and GB still using his body as her blanket but after that they quickly woke up. At that second their noses make contact to each others nose and when they notice they blush at that small gesture and quickly they back away from each other.

"AAAHHHH!"they screamed at the same time.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!"screamed Cherrypie forgetting last's night event.

"You were cold and I used my body to keep you warm."GB replied shamefully.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Sorry and thanks."Cherrypie apologized remembering and blushing at that though. She knew she had a crush on him but she wasn't sure if he'd loved her back thinking that he might did it as friend who liked to help his companions if they need.

"_Those two are gonna end up together I just know it_."though Ruby.

"_Is he do something to my sister I'll kill him_."said Scout keeping an eye on GB.

"Good morning,hope you rested peacefully."Weed greets them smiling at the four of them.

"Oh Weed how's uncle Smith?"GB asked worried.

"He is still asleep but as far I can tell he is fine by the looks of it."answered Weed in a calmed voice.

At that bit of news GB was a little relieved that Smith sounded okay but he kept worrying so he ran of to check on Smith himself. When he reached the place where Smith was he took a look just to find Smith in the same big pillow,that Daisuke brought to put him,still laying asleep. He knew he was gonna be fine noticing the small exhaling sounds coming from Smith letting GB know he was still breathing. He sighted in relieve at that little detail.

"Well at least he is still breathing."GB whispered to avoid waking the resting dog.

He then turns and heads back outside to get out of the rock pile. When he walked out he sees Jerome speaking with Batto about the human. Sharing and gathering information about the possibilities of how a human could be this powerful.

"So do you think that he could be an experiment?"Jerome asked. "You got to admit his eyes are even weird."

"I don't know,whoever I don't follow your point of view but I wont discard it since I'm as puzzled as you."Batto stated looking down at the ground thinking about all the possibilities.

"Well I'm gonna keep looking at it this way and maybe start looking at a weak spot to defeat it like P4. Just in case this is the stuff that is happening."stated Jerome looking concerned.

Batto didn't disagree as his point could be a probability of what they are facing.

"Another monster like P4. This is not good,after our encounter at futago pass. Is it possible that a human could be experiencing this as well."said GB.

GB was scared out of his mind just to think that that human could be another monstrous being who is gonna kill them all way faster than P4 himself. With that short though he ran off back to his leader to tell him about Batto's and Jerome's conversation.

As Weed was talking to Akame about how things were going in Gajou GB comes running towards them with a desperate look on his face. He was sweating because of how tired he was and the small stress he had about the news he was gonna give to his friend.

"WEED,WEED tr..trou..trouble is a..a..among us."GB said panting heavily catching his breath.

"GB calm down take it easy. Catch your breath first and then tell me."said Weed while GB was still catching his breath.

"Weed I heard Jerome and Batto talking about this human. Apparently the might think that he is like P4 you know an experiment of the humans but this time experimenting on humans."GB said in a lot of stress.

Weed's and Akame's eyes went wide after hearing the words "_experimenting on humans_" thinking about the horrific sound of those words.

"Are you sure GB?"asked Akame.

"Well they think is a high possibility so far but still I can't bare to hear that."GB said in the same stressful tone.

Then Weed decided to go outside to speak to Jerome on what he is gonna plan if his guesses are true. He dashed up right outside of Gajou as fast as he could until he reached outside and saw Jerome and Batto still talking in front of him.

"Jerome!"Weed screamed getting both dogs attention.

"Weed I'm..."Jerome was cut off.

"I know,GB heard you two talking and told me."Weed said.

"Oh,so what do you think?"Jerome asked.

"I think we have to keep an eye close to him if he is an experiment and study his body to find a weakness like P4."Wed answer.

"That's what I though on doing even if he is not an experiment like P4."Batto said earning a confused look on Jerome and Weed.

"What do you mean Batto?"Weed asked.

"Even if he is human he is still lethal. So finding a weakness in him even if he is not an experiment by humans could be a help now that he is powerful. Since he can use fire the water could be a weakness so I got a point of things in there a weakness in elements."Batto explained.

"So now we need to find a weakness in his skills such as speed,strength,accuracy,defense,offense and counter and weaponry as far as I could see his weapons."Weed said. "Jerome you could be I charge of that. You know more about combat than me."continued Weed.

"You can count on me. I will take that chance of study if I see him once again. Even if he kills me I'll make sure you get the necessary information for your battle against him."Jerome confirmed to Weed.

After they were satisfied about their plan they decided to get back to Gajou and inform the Ouu soldiers about the plan. But there was something odd going on around as some mysterious eyes were watching in a far side of Gajou listening to the plan and as fast as the wind they vanished in pure darkness leaving the mysterious stranger who was peeking be a complete enigma.

* * *

**(Back to Gin in the forest)**

"How much do we have to keep searching this bastard I'm getting tired and bored."muttered George leaving a growl of disappointment.

"I don't know brother but can you keep a little calm."said Ken.

"Actually George kind of have a point,we've been walking for hours without resting. Don't you think we could take a little break."said Kagetora.

"You pathetic guys. Giving up already from walking,keep up moving."said Kyoshiro.

"Actually we haven't eaten yet a short break would be convenient at this moment. Look there's a lake there we can eat some fish,drink and rest a bit while we get our energy back."Gin said.

"Can't argue with you. Alright."Kyoshiro said hesitantly.

"About time."said Ken in relief.

"Well a short break couldn't be bad."said George.

At this the five dogs headed to the small lake and started to catching fish eating them and drinking some water and laying on the ground resting their energy to continue their search of the human who they fought and injured heavily Smith.

"Poor Smith,I wish I could have helped him trying to capture the human."said Kagetora.

"I feel so guilty for not attacking the human. Instead of standing there looking how he was torturing Smith I could have done something to avoid the fate he was about to meet."Ken said leaving a small single teardrop fall to the ground.

"Don't blame yourselves. You did your best at it. Smith is gonna be fine,is not gonna end here,when we find the human we will make him pay for his actions. Just then he will regret everything he has done to Smith to Cherrypie to Ruby to Scout to everyone and to Weed. He will pay and we won't lose hope just now,I assure you that we will bring peace back to paradise."Gin said.

At that small speech the four of them gain confidence back leaving the last event behind them and making them see once again who they were,what was their purpose in Gajou. Thanks to Gin they gain their energy back.

"You are right Gin,we will fight till the end and we won't give up. In fact I'm not tired I'm ready to head back in action."said Ken.

"Same here. We are Ouu soldiers we won't rest till the end. I'm not tired at all."said Kagetora.

"Me too. I was ready to bring down Hougen then,I'm ready to bring down the human."said Kyoshiro.

"Well I... I got nothing I was just waiting till you slowpokes stood up to continue."Said George.

At those words the three of them gave him a deep glare screaming murder all over.

"**WHO ARE YOU JUST CALLING A SLOWPOKE YOU HIDEOUS ASSHOLE**!"the three of them said in unison while glared at George more.

George break to laugh at his amusement of calling them slowpokes just to angered them like the gullible idiots they were. Gin managed to throw a small chuckle seeing how the young soldiers were having fun. But as they continue their way they started to feel a little cold by the moment. And there they saw before them the plains with the sakura tree covered in ice (the tree remained untouched by the ice. Ironic huh. Everything frozen except the tree.) melting slowly. As they saw the scenario they wonder how on earth it was covered in ice if it was spring. They gazed their icy surroundings they investigated the area too see what was going on.

"So unnatural. How can this place be frozen in the middle of spring. Last time I checked this place it was covered by the grassy fields and flowers blooming,not an ice fort."said Kyoshiro.

"Well what ever happened here we better find out. Maybe it has to do about that human."Gin said.

"Geez I feel that those icicles are gonna fall on me like big ass daggers."said Kagetora.

"Well while you YAHOOS complain about the ice field I'll keep searching."George said

"George that attitude towards your friends is not gonna help improved your character."Gin replied at him.

George didn't reply at Gin trying to show respect at him even if he wanted to snapped at him in his face,he kept control to avoid trouble but still he growled in disapproval of him. Meanwhile Ken picked up an unusual scent.

"HEY GUYS I'VE GOT SOMETHING!"Ken shouted to get their attention.

"What is it Ken?"said Gin running to his location.

"It smells like that human as well but without the hint of ashes. It smells odd. Is like another type of human."confirmed Ken.

"Oh no do you think?"asked Kagetora.

"Another like that guy. It sounds like a yes to me."answered Kyoshiro.

"Heh. Another one well lucky me more fighting."said George while he licked his snout like dogs usually do (like I need to say it,but in the ginga series they do it very often.)

"Well we'll go search them right now. Ken lead the way."commanded Gin receiving an affirmation nod from Ken.

Now the five of them followed the track of the human and possibly a new one. But they wont expect that they will be confronting two badass ninjas that alone are dangerous but them as now partners a fucking suicidal task with no way back.

* * *

**(Koga territory)**

"Wow that sounds like a rough life."said Sub-Zero when he heard the story that Kenshi told Scorpion about the Ouu soldiers,Gajou,Riki,Gin,Weed and a little of Orion including his own life.

"Well yeah that is about it of this place."Said Kenshi.

"So now I'm bound to try to find a way to helped these dogs on their mission. And yes it sounds weird."said Scorpion.

"Well I;m gonna help you too. After all we are in the same road here. To get back at our place and kick Quan Chi's ass."replied Sub-Zero.

Kenshi saw the pair of ninjas talking to each other like they were long time pals and he felt like he wanted to be part of their place a skilled fighter. He heard Sub-Zero talking about their life at that tournament and Kenshi felt like he wanted to be part of it,especially when he saw Scorpion as his owner because of the great connection they share. So he decided that when the day they are ready to go he will ask them if he could join them along. But the truth is that he felt like they wouldn't allow them to join,after all he is a dog,but he still was decided to try the shot just to make sure he gets it out of his system. However he was a little nervous thinking of a possible answer they could give him. But still since that day he started to train to get better at his skills preparing everything he will need to know if he wanted to become a lethal combatant.

"_I hope they allow me to join them. I want to experience that tournament's tradition. Seems very promising to a ninja dog like me. Maybe there I can meet this Kenshi that they speak off_."Kenshi said to himself while he was walking ending the tour around the place.

"Well your place sure is a great place to train. Counting that it has that look to be a hidden place like most training places."Sub-Zero said approving the good environment.

"Well is nice of you to say that. But also there is something you should know."stated Kenshi.

"What is that?"both ninjas asked.

"That we are hidden here considering that we dogs are not to fond with humans. For years they have been hunting us because of the Futago pass events. Although some humans can help us like Daisuke we still stay in guard whenever there is a human in our presence,of course that is until we see them trust worthy like the elder did with you two."Kenshi informed.

"That's understandable considering they attack you for no reason is quite normal for dogs like you to fight for self defense."said Scorpion.

"Amazing how great dogs has been with humans and humans still see the dogs as nothing. Is like if a dog sacrificed itself to protect its owner the owner don't give it credit or don't give any appreciation towards them after that act of loyalty."Sub-Zero added.

"_Incredible this two humans do understand dogs,not just by speaking but also by knowing that we do mean something in the world_."Kenshi though in amazement of how the both ninjas were talking about how a dog can accomplish bigger things that a human couldn't do as well.

The tree of them were walking straight to the forest where they were about to meet some familiar faces.

* * *

**(With Gin in the forest)**

The five Ouu soldiers were still tracking their targets. Just then Ken noticed the scent was getting stronger and stronger by the moment as if the scent was walking to them instead.

"Is getting closer. And closer. And closer. And..."he was cut off when the bushes started to move and just in front of them three figures appeared.

Two were bipedal showing a human form an the other one was a single dog. Just then the view became clear. Standing in front of them was the same Black/Yellow human with a Black/Blue human and in the middle of them a dog who was oddly dressed with a sword on its back. The Ouu soldiers crouched and started to growl at them. The dog in front of them just draw its sword from its back and had it in its mouth prepare to attack them.

"You human,how foolish of you to come at us. And you what are you doing with this monsters."Gin said angry.

"My name is Kenshi and this is Scorpion and Sub-Zero and I'm gonna fight along side them so should you if you know what's good for you."stated the now called Kenshi.

"You are crazy if you think we'll join this creeps."said Kyoshiro with anger.

As Kyoshiro charged Scorpion threw a small fire ball making Kyoshiro to halt in shock of what he did while his hands were on fire. Sub-Zero on the other hand quickly released a white and cold mist out of his hands creating an ice wall to keep them from charging towards them. Gin was amazed of how this human were able to use powers it was ridiculous how that was possible. Then Kenshi did something to reveal his real self,he swings his sword towards a tree and in perfection the tree split in two and then a small energy formed in his paw. A small ball of air appeared (kind of like the rasengan) he then stretched his paw towards the tree and with a single blow the tree blew up in a gust of wind into tiny pieces.

"This way guys."said Kenshi.

The two of them followed Kenshi and run with inhuman speed out of the sight of the Ouu soldiers.

"What the hell was that Kenshi? Are you some kind of wind elemental?"Sub-Zero asked.

"Yes sorry I didn't tell you."Kenshi apologized.

"No need that was great at least wit aren't the only powerful ones."Scorpion stated as they kept getting further and further.

Gin was awestruck at the display of the three beings so were the other dogs. Is their first time fighting unnatural beings.

"_That's impossible how they did that_?"Gin though asking himself loads of questions about these humans and dog.

"We must warn Weed,Gin sir."said Kagetora.

"Your right let's go."that's all Gin said before they ran towards Gajou.

Now they encountered a dangerous enemy but there's something inside Gin that grew. Something he never thought he could feel coming from a fight and is fear. Fear of this trio with powers. Now is a matter of time to find out how to defeat them.

* * *

**Finished at last. Stay tuned for Chapter 9.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Is time to continue to our story. Thanks for waiting. Oh and I got a friend that liked that I brought Smith back and he asked me if I could revive another character. If you want to help me what ginga character should I revive tell me if you want to give opinions. This chapters concentrate only on Ohu warriors so no Scorpion,Kenshi and Sub-Zero in this one sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:Discovering love.**

In Gajou everyone had prepared a plan to try and stop the human since their last finding of him using powers. There were dogs outside the rubble of rocks to take watch in case the human came back. Some were in the ground while others were on top of rocks to have higher view and even some of them were in the secret passage under Gajou to make sure the human couldn't take that way as a sneak way to attack. Meanwhile another portion of the army was taking their position there were two guard dogs protecting a room and they were keeping their eyes for anyone. Jerome told them to not let anyone through the room except the leader in that case but anyone but Weed or Gin must be restrain of that room and Weed allowed that order considering that someone could be a spy trying to harm anyone especially the dog in that room who is still resting (yeah is obvious that they are protecting the room that Smith is located). Four weeks has passed and no activity on the human but something was happening,our unconscious friend started to wake up gaining consciousness once again. Smith opened his eyes slowly,his vision was blurry and couldn't see but the blurriness started to fade and his vision was now clear. He lifted his head up slowly looking at his surroundings,he knew he was in a dark room in Gajou. When he looked down he saw a large soft bed making him realized why he was comfortable and then he looked at his body and noticed he was wrapped by bandages from his chest to his stomach and saw that it was clean like it was replaced eventually. He then started to pick himself up slowly but his body was aching as he stood up. He forcefully tried to walk but the pain was big and he dropped to the floor with a loud painful groan. The noise alarmed the two guard dogs and they eventually ran quickly to investigate who made the noise thinking an intruder entered secretly without them noticing. At their surprise they only see one single dog who with a lot of effort try to stood up but the pain was restraining him to do. He dropped again with another painful groan.

"Smith!"one of the dogs said running towards Smith.

"I'll go get the leader make sure he stays in the floor."the other dog said.

"Hang on old man."said the guard dog trying to control Smith from standing.

* * *

**(In another location)**

Weed was talking to his friends and comrades and then the guard dog assigned to guard Smith's room came running.

"Leader,Smith has awoken and he is trying to get up come quickly."he said in a desperate voice.

"Uncle Smith."GB was worried so he ran quickly.

The rest of the group ran behind them till they arrived to their destination watching the other guard dog keeping Smith from standing up.

"UNCLE SMITH!"GB said running quickly crying of joy knowing that Smith was fine.

Smith looked at GB and gave a little warm smile making GB to lean and along with the guard dog helped Smith to stand back up. The rest of the group was happy to see Smith conscious again but the most happy was GB and Weed. Weed approached to Smith and he spoke with worry of seeing Smith making force to stand up.

"Smith be careful."said the small dog.

"Weed,I'm ugh!..."Smith flinched while standing but Weed went and supported him.

"Easy old man."said the guard dog.

"Thanks Kai. Take the day off relax yourself we can take care of this. You are dismissed."Weed told to the guard dog named Kai.

Kai bowed and left the room as soon as Weed told him to take the day off. GB and Weed helped Smith to get up and the three of them walked out of the room slowly to avoid any pain to Smith.

Once they walked out of there Scout walked out of his room and saw them helping Smith walk. He ran to them and he offered himself to help them.

"Hey you guys need any help?"Scout ask them.

"Is okay we got it under control."Weed said gently.

"Hey I have the strength to help."he replied as he ran towards Smith and lift him up to his back with ease.

Smith was dumbfounded at Scout's strength and he laid on his back like a small baby been carried by his mom. When Scout picked him up GB decided to rest awhile and Weed guided Scout to the area he was gonna put Smith as soon he woke up. Behind GB appeared Cherrypie making GB to jump for being startled.

"AHHH!"GB screamed. "Oh it's you."

Cherrypie chuckled amused by his expression. "Of course it's me silly. I'm not a ghost."she laughed making GB to blush of embarrassment.

"So..."GB said nervous.

"Sooooo..."Cherrypie replied in a playful tone.

"So what are you doing today?"asked GB.

"Nothing just staying here till the day ends and maybe the following days. Like I have much to do."Cherrypie answered.

"Oh good."GB replied.

"Good?"asked Cherrypie a little concerned.

"Oh...no...it's just...that...umm...I want it to...umm...heh...aahh."GB started to sweat of nerves getting the best of him.

"Yes?"Cherrypie said in a playful tone while flickering her eyes.

"I umm..."GB couldn't hold it so he closed his eyes and sighted. "I want it to ask you if you wanted to take a walk with me. And I'm in love with you."GB realized what his final words were and he quickly put his paws covering his mouth.

Cherrypie blushed at his final words and she looks at him surprised. GB though that she will laugh at him so he put his paws away and sighted heavily and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry I just don't..."he was trailed off by the feeling of his mouth being touched by another when he opened his eyes he saw Cherrypie kissing him in the mouth.

"_Yes she loves me,she really loves me_."he said in his thoughts as they separate their snouts from each other.

"I love you to GB."she said in a small tone.

Then she walks back in her room meeting with her friend Ruby. She was smiling small while Ruby was smiling expecting that to happen.

"Well what do you know,got a new boyfriend I see."Ruby said still smiling.

"Oh come on. He is not my boyfriend."replied Cherrypie.

"Yeah right."Ruby said still amused.

"Okay so he is my boyfriend,what about it?"said Cherrypie.

"Oh nothing. I just knew you two would end up together."Ruby answered.

GB was listening to their conversation. He was happy to hear he had a girlfriend. But he was unaware he was being watched by a dog. The dog however didn't saw anything bad about it and went to congratulate Scout about now his possible brother-in-law seeing how much they loved each other. When the dog arrived to Scout's location Scout was dropping Smith gently to the ground and the dog approaches to him.

"Hey Scout. I don't know about you but I think you'll be happy to know that you are possibly having a brother-in-law. Well congrats anyways."the dog said in a happy tone.

"Wait. What?"Scout asked surprised.

"Well GB kissed your sister and they are a couple now."the dog replied.

"THAT BASTARD!"Scout ran out angered by the news.

"Weird I though this was supposed to be a good thing."the dog said confused.

"Well go to them. Looks like he is the protective type."Weed said concerned.

GB was walking happily with his tail wagging with joy. Until he was tackled hard an pinned down to the ground. He looks up and saw Scout growling at him deeply with anger and hate in his blue eyes. GB got scared and started to clench his teeth.

"You little brat stay away from my sister."Scout said angrily.

Cherrypie and Ruby ran out of their room seeing how Scout was treating GB.

"SCOUT STOP!"Cherrypie shouted while running to her brother.

"Stay away."Scout said tackling his own sister.

Scout noticed he hurt his sister and then he whimpered and dropped his ears slightly.

"I'm sorry sis,I'm very sorry. This is all your fault."he came back and pinned GB again to the ground. "I should kill you for kissing her and make me hurt her."he was about to bite GB's throat but unexpectedly he was tackled by his sister.

He stood up and saw her stepping in front of GB in a protective way.

"I wont let you hurt him."she said a little angry at her brother.

He stood up growling at GB again and was about to pounced on him when he noticed a pinkish bubble surround him. He then saw that Ruby had her eyes shine with pink light (her eyes aren't brightening completely pink just her pink pupils) and he stood there just calmed inside the bubble. He started to smashed his body against the bubble and pressed his paws against it to get free but with the smashing and pushing to pop the bubble every attempt end up failing. He was tired for all his tries. Weed watched the dog inside the bubble amazed of Ruby's ability to create a protective bubble from anyone.

"Scout calm down and I'll let you go."Ruby said starring at him deeply as if she was staring at his soul.

"He deserves to be punished."said Scout with anger.

"Why cause he loves her? Or are you jealous of him?"asked Ruby still calmed.

"Jealous of him? I'm just protecting my sister."shouted Scout.

"Protect me from what?"asked Cherrypie.

"From this love stuff I don't want you to fall in love with anyone."answered Scout while he sits and starts crying.

"Why you don't want me to love anyone?"she asked again.

Scout sighted deeply before he started to speak.

"Back in America I had a girlfriend once,she was a beautiful Australian shepherd and her name was Grace. She and I did stuff together all the time. Our love was strong that I though that one day we could be mates and had pups together and have a happy family. She was the one that made me happy and she used to fill my empty part of my heart. We kissed,played,ate,dated together I didn't wanted to end the love we shared. But then she did the one thing that broke my heart. She cheated on me and she mated with this German shepherd and had puppies. She had a family with this guy and she told me that I wasn't good enough for her. She even started to tell her friends that the reason she was with this guy was because I cheated on her and never loved her. I was betrayed by my own girlfriend. I was sad and alone every dog started to look at me like a bad dog every girl I cross rejected me for those lies. One day she walked up to me saying that she was sorry about her behavior I just ignored her even she tried to reveal the truth to everyone which she did and hoped I would forgive her. I didn't forgive her she hurt me a lot,she knew that I was a good dog a sweet,kind,trustful and loveable dog. She admitted that she felt bad about what she did when she says the good things about me. She still hoped I could forgive her and she started to follow me to hear those words but I ignored her all the way I told her to find forgiveness from someone else because the trust I gave her was already lost and I told her to stay with her mate and why to win something she though it wasn't good enough for her. She understood that statement and said to me that she is waiting for me to forgive her if I ever see her. She now lives in the town aside this forest her mate's family moved here including her and the German shepherd. She saw me walking in the streets with Cherrypie and I ignored her. That's why I don't want you to fall in love because one day your partner will lie to you and leave you and I don't want that to happen to you Cherrypie."he said his story sobbing every single time he remembered something like that.

"But GB is very kind and loyal he won't betray me right sweety?"Cherrypie confirmed.

"It's true I love her very much to do such thing."GB said.

Ruby stepped inside the bubble walking towards Scout and kissing him in the mouth. He was shocked at that but blushed as well. The bubble started to pop still both kissing. When she steps back to break the kiss he asked.

"Why you do that?"

"Because I'm in love with you and I though that you should give love another try but with me especially since you know me well I don't see any problem. I promise I won't betray you."

At those words he kissed her back and they became a couple and GB and Cherrypie kissed as well. After a long kiss from both couple they started to smile at each other.

"GB. I'm sorry for attacking you. Can you forgive me?"asked Scout.

"Sure."GB answered and they became friends instead of partners of a team.

Weed steps in and looked at them with a smile and decided to speak.

"Well it's nice to see a happy couple I should know considering that I had four pups and a lovely wife. But never mind that I hope the battle we are having with the human doesn't interrupt with this."Weed stated.

"Not at all we can still fight,by the way where is Smith?"asked Ruby.

"He is resting in the room but Cross is making sure he is fine and Reika well is nursing him."Weed answered.

"Sounds like Reika is the nurse here."added Cherrypie.

"She is. She is more concerned on our health than being fighting and Cross still fights for us so yeah its leveled."GB replied

Cherrypie laughed at that comment but they got interrupted by a dog who was running to them.

"Leader your father and the rest of your search party is here they say is imperative to see you."the dog said.

Weed was worried so he followed the dog while the two couples followed suit. As they ran otside every Ohu warriors were aligned to know what was so urgent even Smith who was walking better but he's still in pain. Weed got straight to his father and he finally met with his father.

"Father your alright."Weed said happily.

"Yes I'm fine my son but right now I need all the attention possible."Gin said.

"Better do it now before its too late."entered George.

Both Weed and Gin stood on top of the rocks of Gajou and Gin decided to stood higher then Weed to make his announcement.

"Listen everyone,we had our encounter with the humans and I was able to know just a small thing of them. I noticed your confuse look and by them I mean there's two now and a Koga dog who seems to posses powers as well."Gin said receiving a lot of gasps of shock,horror and worry in the Ohu army.

Weed was shocked by that "TWO" it was all he could think of. Tesshin was surprised that a Koga dog could posses powers and Akame was speechless with now the given image of the most powerful Koga dog in existence.

"Two that's not good."said GB.

"Apparently the fire one or the yellow ninja is called Scorpion the blue one is called Sub-Zero and by that he controls the ice and the Koga dog is called Kenshi and he posses the ability to control air and he has mastered weaponry considering he uses a katana as a weapon."Gin informed about the now called "enemies".

Tesshin was struck of the Koga dog named Kenshi. He decided to speak up about Kenshi.

"Leaders I promised to follow you no matter what. But Kenshi is my partner is there's anyway we could make him see he is helping the enemy,he is from the good Koga dogs."Tesshin protested.

"Don't worry Tesshin we are gonna find a way to help him I promise we wont hurt him."Gin confirmed him receiving a nod of another confirmation from Weed.

"Thanks leaders."Tesshin bowed for their decision.

Jerome decided to speak up.

"Forgive my interruptions leaders but we have come up with a plan to stop the humans in any case."Jerome stated.

"Excellent, step up in here and tell us your plan."Gin commanded.

Jerome quickly stood beside Weed and started to explain his plan to fight the humans. As time flew of Jerome explaining the plan all the Ohu army were prepared taking defensive post in some areas and by time to scout around Gajou inside and outside and had a tactic of water considering that would weaken Scorpion and some stuff to create fire to forbid Sub-Zero to use his ice powers considering that fire beats ice. Everything was in order and Gajou as well as the Ohu army was prepared for any upcoming attack from these three individuals. George was sitting in a puddle looking at his reflection on the puddle. He was a little depressed thinking about his dead sister over and over. By that moment Cross sees him in there alone and she started to walk up to him.

"Hi there sweety is there something bothering you."she asked him with her sweet tone.

"Is nothing mother."George said in a cold tone.

"Oh come on I know something is bothering you."she insisted.

"Is nothing really."George was starting to lose a little patience.

"I'm your mother you can tell me anything you know and watch your tone I don't approve of your behavior like that,now tell me was bothering you."Cross said a little serious at his reaction.

George stood quietly a little knowing he can't raised his voice to her knowing that his mother is tuffer than she looks and its not as patience as other mothers are,eating all the crap that their kids throw at them,at a single sign of disrespect towards her she becomes hard and hostile and for her sons she becomes angry and she force them to behave or else (yeah that"or else"thing is one of those stuff Ken and George are afraid of her and they don't want to find out.)so he threw a defeated sigh but Cross cut him off before he could talk.

"Don't tell me this is about what happened to Minnie,George I told you it wasn't your fault get over it,accidents happens. Now we have forgiven you but you have to forgive yourself to completely heal that wound in your heart ."she said to him.

"I know mother but..."he was trailed off again.

"No buts mister noe do what I said and stop worrying about it just do it. You have to let her go and still see that your father and I still love you no matter what we wont leave you or abandon you because of it,in fact we will support you in it and if you need we stay by your side anytime you want. And I know you have grown and you are an adult but if you ever feel to sleep in our side to forbid this nightmare torturing you and forget about it you can do it to. And if anyone laughs at you for sleeping with us I will bite their tongues out to see if that's funny instead."she said in a tendering tone.

"Can you stay by my side now,please."George said stating to cry.

"Sure,its gonna be alright."Cross licked him in the head and hugged him to comfort him letting his tears to hall all over her fur without rejecting his sadness.

And both mother and son stood together for a long time George crying all over Cross.

* * *

**(with GB)**

GB and Cherrypie decided to go for a walk together in the forest but close to Gajou to avoid being attacked by the humans. They stood together for a long time and they went to the area with the sakura tree and the flowers that bloomed gracefully from the ground (yay the ice melted already). They walked all over the field of flowers without worrying of any danger they laid together in the flowers looking at the sky.

"It's sure beautiful Gigi."Cherrypie said with her new way to nicknamed him.

"Yep that's why I wanted to take you here to enjoy the beautiful place and feel the wind passing through your fur smoothly."GB replied.

"Umm yeah is very lovely here. I wished I've been here before. This kind of smooth breeze is hard to feel back in America."she said enjoying the wind and smell of flowers.

"How is it out there? Back in America."GB asked.

"Oh its amazing is very open and dogs are loved there rather than hated but you know there's those people yet,but everything is so big and there's a place known as the dog park,that is like a place for dogs to go freely do anything they want until your owner takes you back home. A lot of shops,malls,restaurants,and boutiques and loads of stuff. Also there's the theaters,the holidays,like Halloween October 31 a day people dressed up as fictional characters or monsters,Thanksgiving November 28 were families reunite and all including dogs like us gets to eat a nice,hot,juicy turkey,there's Christmas on winter the most happy holiday in the world,beautiful decorations and on Christmas Eve December 24 the night that Santa Claus comes and leaves presents to everyone on December 25 or Christmas day to be exact,also Saints Valentines February 14 the month of the couples or the day of love where couples or loving families or friends give each other cards and humans received chocolates in the process,also Easter in April something they give more chocolates from the easter bunny and they keep happening every year besides that it's all nice."Cherrypie explained.

"Wow a lot of activities in America."GB said amazed. "Can't wait to tell everyone about the holidays."

"Actually holidays are supposed to be international oh and there's new year's eve but that is something you know about and the 4th of July oh and in December because its about Christmas everyone sings Christmas songs,I have an idea why we don't celebrate Christmas with the Ohu army every year with Christmas hats decorations and everything."Cherrypie said excited.

"Sounds great and,4th of July?"GB asked confused.

"Oh yeah is only celebrated in United States cause that day we celebrate Independence day remembering the day that U.S.A declared the in dependency of North America."Cherrypie explained "Oh and April Fools April 1 the only day every U.S.A people do pranks and no one can stay mad at you of course there's the limits but you understand."

"Wow you've been enjoying your life well. I wish I could live like that."GB said.

"You can you just have to think of a way to celebrate the holidays."she said licking his cheek.

Both of them stood up and decided to head back to Gajou satisfied of their date.

* * *

**(Back with George)**

For the first time in years George finally cried and liberated some of his contained pain inside go away. Now understanding that he will never be alone he told his mother he wanted to spend some time alone so he can have nice opportunity to forget his pain.

"I never knew that it was possible for me to cry. My mother and father cry at times even my older brother cries. How could it be so long that I haven't cried,I cried as a baby but now I feel less angry. Free."he said understanding what he experienced. But still he did not want it to everyone think he was a crybaby so he decided to hide it from everyone.

He began to walk to Gajou an in the way he met Ken. But he kept walking.

"George wait."Ken shouted.

George looks back at him and stopped walking.

"Hey are you alright?"Ken asked him.

"Yeah,never better."he answered in his same tone.

Ken knew how George was feeling at this time.

"You know you don't have to hide it."Ken told him.

"I don't know what you are talking about."George said a little annoyed.

"Come on Georgie I'm your brother and I know."Ken replied in his same tone.

"Just shut up and leave don't you have better things to do than bothering me. I told you I'm fine so stop bothering me Ken."George lost it at this moment and was starting to get angry at his brother.

But Ken saw this coming and he decided to end this argument by revealing what he knew.

"George why can't you admit you were crying when you were with our mother."at that comment George charged at Ken and pinned him down.

"You spying piece of shit,TAKE THAT BACK!"George said really angry.

"George its alright to cry,it makes you better,I don't care if you cry instead it makes me happy."Ken said forcefully while his throat was pressed hardly by George.

"STOP CALLING ME A CRYBABY!"George was furious at the moment and refused to listen at Ken.

"I'm not. But its fine to cry,it only makes you free from that horrible past that hunts you. Look I love you brother and I care about you but you have to be free and admit how you feel other wise you become a monster,someone who can't see the good things."Ken tried to calm him but George was pressing harder at everything he said.

"STOP INSULTING ME,AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A BROTHER!"George was angrier at the moment.

"George I know how to keep a secret,but killing me wont make you a better being,instead it makes you feel more hatred towards those who cares about you. I understand Minnie's death was big but please killing me wont make you any better,if you want to kill me fine by me but think about our mother,our father,what would they think,what would Minnie think if she was here,would she want to see her big brother murdering her bigger brother."Ken said with little air.

George saw his remarks and he let go of Ken and again started crying thinking about what Cross told him. That no matter what they will always love him and that he didn't have the blame on what happen. At the same time he helped Ken get back on his feet.

"I'm sorry brother,please don't hate me I just though you were teasing me. I'm sorry."George said crying once again.

Ken approached him slowly and hugs his brother and decided to calm him down.

"Is okay George,there's nothing in the world that will make me hate you. Come on lets go back to our parents."Ken said in a soft voice and they headed back to Gajou but with George still crying.

* * *

**(Scout and Ruby)**

Scout was sitting outside Gajou watching the sunset with Ruby. They were close to each other like real couples. Their heads tilted to one another,their bodies close together and their tails crossing each other.

"You know I never though I would feel love again,after what happened to me."Scout said not getting away from Ruby.

"You just need it the right bitch in your life nothing else."she replied.

"Wow."he looked at her eyes.

"What?"she asked.

"Your eyes are beautiful on this sunset."he said.

"Thanks I get that a lot."she said.

"Well is better we head back."he said as ke kissed her in the mouth.

Both head towards Gajou without separating each other. On their way they find Cherrypie and GB.

"Hey sis how was your date."Scout asked his sister.

"It was romantic. And yours?"she answered and asks back.

"Romantic as well,your brother sure knows how to date a girl."Ruby answered.

"Yeah we were watching the sunset when we finished eating."he said.

"You know we should date the four of us together once."said GB.

"Yes we should."said Ruby

On their way back they heard someone approaching. The for of them took their battle stance. They were in Gajou but a little far of the army but still could get assistance from Ouu soldiers. At then at German shepherd came out of the bushes. He had green eyes and they screamed "Fight me" strongly. He looks at them and they asked him ready to attack.

"Who are you,and what are you doing here?"GB asked.

"I'm Onyx and I'm here to find the Ohu army."h\the dog said in a very cold and harsh voice (imagine him with a voice like Batman from the Arkham games series.)

* * *

**Cliffhanger. And that's Chapter 9 everyone. Stay tuned for Chapter 10. And I'll be taking votes on the character that you want revived till Chapter 12 so take your time on who it might be. I've gone softy here next one gets action.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey I'm back and all OC characters are done so now its all set so enjoy Chapter 10.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:The sealed wolf.**

As GB,Cherrypie,Scout and Ruby find the stranger they started to get ready to fight Onyx the German shepherd.

"What do you want from us?"asked Ruby.

"I want to fight the leader of the pack."Onyx answered.

The four of them stared at him in shock for his answer was to fight Weed. However GB intervene by stepping in from of them showing authority.

"I'm the leader of the pack. I suggest you to leave if you don't want any trouble with my soldiers."GB lied.

"Really then I guess we should fight."Onyx said as he headbutted GB with amazing force that quickly made him fall unconscious.

"GB!"was all that Cherrypie screamed.

"YOU MONSTER!"Scout charged at him with rage.

Scout was about to bite Onyx but at that sign Onyx disappeared like a shadow leaving his shadow in the ground. Scout was scared and without warning Onyx emerges from his shadow hitting Scout in the stomach. Scout was still conscious but weak. Ruby ran quickly to Scout. Onyx immediately picked up GB and ran to the piles of rocks. The three remaining dogs followed him to catch him. Onyx entered Gajou finding himself with the top soldiers of the army including their leader.

"Who are you?"Kyoushiro asked instantly.

"If this is your leader he is the weakest yet."Onyx said.

"GB!"Sasuke exclaimed worried about his friend.

"You didn't answer my question."Kyoushiro was angry as he talk.

"I'm the leader here and what do you want with us? And why did you hurt my friend?"Weed was angry at onyx at the moment.

"Well if you are the leader I came to fight you."Onyx said.

"I'll fight you if you told me who the hell are you?"Weed asked without patience.

"I'm Onyx and I'm the strongest dog who ever existed."Onyx said.

Moss was laughing after hearing those words.

"You,strongest dog in existence. No German shepherd like you can be strong than me Moss from Misty Mountains."Moss said in amusement "But surely you can't defeat our leader. With such a high fighting spirit is impossible for someone like you to win against Weed or Gin."Moss finished pointing at the two blue Akitas.

"I've heard you have a Battouga. I want you to use and me. If it works throw my body away but don't count on it."Onyx said concerned.

"You fool. Even if he fails his strike the spirits of all the past warriors are guiding him."Smith said as a warning.

"So are you afraid to fight me? Pity I though a leader could deal with a challenge with no problem. You Ohu are a waste of time."Onyx said as he turned around.

"Why you..."Jerome was trailed off by Weed.

"I accept your challenge Onyx and I'll use my Battouga."Weed said with seriousness.

"Deal."Onyx said as he turned to face Weed.

Weed didn't stop at beginning to strike Onyx by biting his throat. Weed successfully bites Onyx's throat and started to spin around to make damage.

"That will shut his freaking mouth."said Scout arriving at the scene.

Weed was biting with all his strength but when he stopped biting Onyx he sees him unharmed not even a small bite mark like he didn't even bite him. Everyone was in shock that Onyx was undamaged. Weed proceed to use his Battouga at Onyx. Everyone started to cheer when they see Weed starting to spin like a wheel. Weed aimed at Onyx's head,he didn't even moved,Weed made contact with his head.

"He got him is over."Gin said watching his son strike perfectly.

When Weed hold Onyx's head he felt a movement that came from his opponent. By his surprise Onyx moved his head up high and with ease he smashed Weed to the ground. Gin as well as everybody were in complete shock and confusion as they saw Onyx managed to get a hold of Weed's Battouga and damaged Weed without even moving once. Onyx was still unharmed,he then grabbed Weed and then he throws him to the wall with amazing force that made Weed crash through the wall made of pure rock leaving a giant hole in its place. Everyone was officially scared of Onyx,Scout tries to bite him,as he grabbed Onyx in the neck with his strength on the sharp teeth,Onyx grabbed him as well and throws Scout away from him. Weed emerges slowly from the hole of the crash.

"Yo...you...w...win."said Weed as he collapsed.

"WEED!"Gin was worried and ran off to get his son.

All the warriors ran towards Weed. Kyoushiro was filled with rage so he attacked Onyx without hesitation.

"You bastard now I'll show you!."he barked with anger as he lunged his teeth at Onyx.

"Kyoushiro stop."Smith tried to stop him but he already had Onyx by the neck.

However Onyx didn't even flinched,he just started walking out with Kyoushiro still hanging by his neck. He was annoyed by this he pulled Kyoushiro out of him and threw him away. But not further than that Smith steps on his way forbidding Onyx to exit.

"Get out of my way old man."Onyx demanded.

"I will as soon as you regret what you did."Smith said.

"Don't make me laugh old man I've got important things to attend to."Onyx said coldly.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"asked Smith.

"I need to find Scorpion and challenge him to a battle."Onyx answered.

Weed heard Onyx mentioning Scorpion he stood up with all his effort.

"Wait you know about him?"he asked trying to keep his balance.

"I've heard of him and I want to test his power against mine."Onyx replied.

" please can you help us defeat him."Weed pleaded.

"Why would I want to join you and your pathetic army?"Onyx asked.

"Hey. We aren't all pathetic."GB said waking up.

"GB!"Cherrypie screamed out of joy while she licked his cheeks gently.

"You don't have to join us we just need an extra set of paws and if you help us when all of this is over you can leave."Weed said with a spark of hope.

Onyx gave a little though. He wanted to challenge Scorpion and he walked all over the place to try and find him. It was hopeless to keep searching an eternity for that ninja. He though that maybe if he spends time with them he could have find him at last.

"Alright. But as soon I defeat him I'm leaving."Onyx accept it with that condition.

"Deal."Weed affirmed him.

"Weed you better get some rest. You are too weak to stand up."Smith suggested.

"Smith is right son take some rest."Gin agreed.

"Okay father."Weed did as told. "You take care of everything around father while rest."

"I will Weed."Gin nodded.

Jerome helped Weed walk to a room in Gajou while everyone got back on their position.

"Onyx."Gin called Onyx.

"What?"Onyx asked as respectful as he could get.

"Do you mind me for asking,how you got so strong?"Gin asked him.

Onyx almost regret to tell him but he broke the silence.

"_When I was a pup I almost drown in the ocean. I was scared and alone,I got separated from my parents I though I would never see them again. One day I was beached in a strange place,a seagull saw me and it picked me up. I was mortally wounded,I was carried by the seagull to a lonely military base where the seagull landed. It dropped me in the ground and started to scratch the door of the base. After that I heard footsteps coming from inside the seagull flew away. The great metal door opened and there he was a ranger from the military. He saw me,he took me to a medical center there. The doctors said that I was to injured from inside to outside that I just had a couple of days of life. The man was worried._

_"Is there anyway to save him?"the soldier said._

_"I'm afraid not."the doctor said sadly._

_"Is there any type of medicine at least to make him live a little longer."_

_"No,there isn't,but we've been working on a formula to help someone be energized at least."_

_"Let's try that. At least let him be happy before he dies."_

_"Alright. Counting on what I have here he have up to nine or twelve days of life"_

_"That's good enough for me."_

_The doctor looked for a never tested formula the scientist of the army had invented that helped people feel energized before they died in a war. Or that's what they though it was instead the doctor gave me somekind of reactive chemical that made my entire system in the body harder and healed me quickly. Twenty days has passed and I was still living and one day a sniper shot me the man who rescued me was worried when that happened but unexpectedly the bullet didn't even tickled me. The man was amazed at that he then contact the scientists about it. They studied me and found my alteration very different my full black fur was changed the top half of my fur turned green at the moment my eyes were green as well. Just then they knew that they injected me with a radioactive chemical that alternate me entirely. When those news broke through the military they trained me to be an attack dog. I managed to hunt down enemy lines at their wars,they have tried to kill me but it was worthless not even with their tanks. I was a full grown adult when we got back from the war. My owner had a family and everything but one day people were looking for me after hearing about me just to make experiments of me in all of America they were trying to capture me. We flew to here to avoid detection and my owner was worried he had to let me go. He was sad after all we've been through but I understood he was doing it for my protection so we had our last goodbye and we got in our separate ways and that's how I started here in Japan. And that's how I became what I am now."_

At that Gin felt something touched his heart of that story he felt sorry for him for becoming a monster for most people but a hero to others but most of all how he had to flee from his family.

"Thanks that's all I need to know. You are dismissed."Gin said as they turn away from each other.

Every dog was hearing his story including Weed. Now everyone knows his story. Meanwhile GB had a question that wondered his head about why Scout's green eyes turned Blue when he almost killed him the time he got mad when he kissed Cherrypie.

"Hey Scout?"he asked

"Hmmm?"Scout replied.

"Why were your eyes blue when you pinned me down when you found out I kissed your sister?"GB asked.

"Oh. That happens when I get really angry. That usually means I got more power than usual. It also causes for me to create Ice powers. But it only happens when I reveal my true power. You see I can use ice powers but since I don't know how to control it I can only use it when angry. As far as I know my eyes will be blue permanently if I got full control of it."he explained.

"Really. That's so cool."GB said with excitement.

"Yeah he is a wonder."Ruby said as the kissed each other.

Meanwhile Jerome approached Onyx with one of his pups in his back.

"Onyx can I ask you for a favor?"Jerome said with a little of nerves.

"What you need?"Onyx said.

"Can you scout around the forest,is just that,I need to take care of my pups and Lydia is busy so I can't do that. Can you help me just this once?"he explained hoping that Onyx could accept.

Onyx was about to refuse until he saw the puppy on Jerome's back and he though that Jerome was just being a good and responsible father that takes care of his family. Onyx remembered that he never had that chance to play with his family and he didn't want to ruin that moment to Jerome.

"Sure I'll help you out."he finally answered.

"Thank you very much Onyx. I'm very grateful for you to do this. I promise I'll repay you."Jerome said.

"No need. You are a father and your family is more important so I'll do that if it comes to help families."Onyx said as he marched straight to the forest.

* * *

**(In the forest)**

Onyx was scouting the forest for any sign of the two humans and the ninja dog. He was tracking his entire surroundings. But never less he didn't find any signs or so he though. He then caught a strange new smell and it smelled like "Sulfur?" he said as he kept getting a stronger scent then he got a hint of a "Wolf?" and then it came to view standing in front of him to figures one was smaller than the other. The small one was a wolf that had one blind eye and had small wings,its eyes were big and had a big creepy grin at its mouth. The taller one was another wolf but it was the big kind of wolves,its wings were like of a bat and big,it has a big hair like fur taking over its right eye and going down its bneck and body like a human hair,it has two sets of earrings on both its ears,it had a chain in the frontal left leg,its tail was curved like an Akita's tail,and it has vampire like fangs coming out of its mouth,its fur was red and its underbelly was white,it licks its snout revealing a tongue that looks exactly of a snake's tongue. Onyx stared at the pair for a while until the big wolf jumped down followed by the smaller one who was still smiling. Onyx took a small battle stance until he heard a feminine voice.

"Ooh what do we have here? Why is another mutt who wants to suffer."said the big wolf who by voice was a female.

"Looks like is our luck day master."said the small wolf ho spoke with a funny voice (he had the voice of the Joker from the Batman Arkham series games)

"Shut up Butler. I'm the one who speaks here."she said as her butler started to laugh like a Hyena (of course Joker laughs can resemble that.)

"Who are you two?"Onyx asked.

"Oh,where are my manners. I'm Robin sweety and this is my Butler. Say hello Butler."Robin said as she stood like an actual lady.

"Hello Butler."said the Butler as he bowed and laughs hysterically.

"Shut up you."Onyx said.

"HEY! No one shuts my Butler but me. You got that pussy face."Robin snapped.

"Why are you so hideous looking?"Onyx said without fear.

"I'm a demon of course."she said as she lifted the big fur covering her right eye revealing a purple eye with a big visible star in its place while her natural eye was blue crystalline (yeah is the seal exactly like Ciel from Black Butler in his right eye.)

"Hmph a demon you said. No wonder you stink like hell."Onyx insulted her.

"Oh shush. Your making me blush stop it."Robin mocked at him. "Really like I could give a crap about it."

"Looks like I'll show you the hard way."he said as he started to charge at her just as she charged as well. And together an interesting battle begins.

* * *

**POW. Cliffhanger don't worry I'll start working immediately on the chapter with awesome action so stay tuned. Also I'll like to thank my two best friends for creating this awesome two characters. See you soon.**

**Robin:Hey come on FireScorpion54 make me win.**

**FireScorpion54:I told you Robin,you win the fight,even Scorpion knows that.**

**Scorpion:Fuck yeah. But I could kick her ass quickly.**

**Robin:So you think you can beat me EY! Scorpion.**

**Scorpion:OH ALRIGHT BITCH! LET'S FIND OUT. COME ON BRING IT ON,BRING IT OOOONN!**

**Robin:OH ITS ON!**

**FireScorpion54:CUT,CUT,CUUUUTTT! AAAAAAHHHHHH!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for delay everyone,my brother was doing college stuff on the pc and I couldn't use it all this weeks. Let's start our fighting chapter the moment you've been waiting to read.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:From Old rivals to New allies.**

Onyx and Robin started fighting and now it was up to know who will win. Onyx tried to bite Robin in the neck but her speed was unbearable and he could not get a hit. He knew that speed was gonna be required to this but he didn't care. Now Robin prepared to attack and she pounced at him aiming at his neck,Onyx reacted as fast as he could but it was too late. Robin caught him in his left front leg and to his surprise he for the first time felt pain and felt her teeth sinking in his tough skin and blood spilling out. But he bit her at her left leg as well but she slammed him in the ground hard enough to make him scream in pain. Robin licked her lips to take out the blood in her mouth.

"Mmmm. Real blood,is very tasty coming from someone like you I'll give you that."she said taunting him.

"Is impossible,nothing can hurt me. How can this be?"Onyx was dumbfounded by this.

"I guess a demon is strong enough to hurt you."she replied attacking him again.

Robin opened her mouth to bite him again but Onyx saw it coming. He reacts just in time to turn into a shadow and disappeared on the ground. Robin was surprised until she lost it and started cursing.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT,DON'T HIDE FROM ME YOU FUCKING ASS COWARD,AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A STRONG DOG. MY FUCKING ASS YOU ASSHOLE!"she said in a urge of rage.

"Master please relax."her butler said in a calmed voice.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BUTLER!"she said angry.

Without warning Onyx appeared below her biting her in the stomach. With little effort he lifted her in the air and threw her hard smashing her butler and sending them both far away until she slammed hardly on a mountain. She dropped down the mountain revealing her butler flattened like a bug (imagine him in any funny way squashed like a bug.) Until he dropped down like a piece of paper. Robin now was interested in this guy and she teleported herself and the butler back in the fight. Onyx was about to leave when she appeared in front of him attacking him instantly. They started to bite and scratch themselves repeatedly. And their fight was intense Onyx was tired already and Robin could hardly stand,her legs and paws bleeding as well as her torso and back and her head was covered in blood as she had a cut below her eye and her mouth bleeding. Onyx was bleeding madly in the head he had about 17 cuts in all his torso and 5 on his back,his legs were shaking with little strength. If it weren't because of her wings he wouldn't be having all those cuts because of her sharp looking wings. Robin couldn't fight him now she was now bored waiting to see who loses and she gave a small signal to her butler. The butler ran quickly and tackled Onyx on the ground and pinning him hard,at that Robin quickly grabs him in the neck but he copied her and he without thinking twice bites her hard making her scream as all the blood came from her neck and with that she with anger did the same but living Onyx laying in the ground lifeless. She bit him so hard it took away part of his neck revealing some bones from it. She quickly activated her healing ability until she was like nothing happened. She looked once more time Onyx's corpse she though it was all over. But it didn't she didn't knew that the most important part of his neck was intact and now Onyx was healing as well but he laid now unconscious in the ground all he had to do is wait to wake up. Robin was now way ahead and after that fight the last she wanted was another one but something caught her nose. A scent that she recognized very easy a smell of burning ashes. She grinned knowing who it was.

* * *

**(With the ninja trio)**

Scorpion,Sub-Zero and Kenshi were walking towards Gajou prepared to have non-hostile meeting with the Ohu dogs. Until in their way two winged wolves appeared in their way like nothing.

Kenshi:Huh?

Sub-Zero:What the...?

Scorpion:Ah shit.

"Scorpion. Playing with little boys with your spandex I see."said Robin.

"Aah Fuck off you good for nothing hell mutt."said Scorpion.

"I love you Dropion but you can't be doing that come on."she replied.

"I'm out of here."he said as he teleported away but she appeared as well with her teleportation in front of him again.

"There's no escaping bananaaa! Prepare to dieee!"she ended as she took out a wristband and stretched it and shoot it making it to land at Scorpion's mask.

Scorpion grabbed the wristband annoyed and with his hands turned it into ashes by his fire.

"Oh come on Scorpie I'm just teasing you."she said in a seductive voice brushing her tail at his face.

"What the hell are you doing here you hideous mutt?"Scorpion demanded.

"Having some fun. You know me Scorps making chaos."she answered.

"Typical of you."he said.

"Scorpion-san you know her?"Kenshi asked.

"Unfortunately."he answered.

"Hello handsome and who are you suppose to be?"she asked with her same seductive tone.

"I'm Kenshi a Koga ninja dog."he said.

"You don't say. So no only you look like him but named like him as well. Small world."she said in her normal voice.

"You know Kenshi from Scorpion's world?"he asked surprised.

"Of course I do know him. Isn't that right Sub-Zero?"she said looking at Sub-Zero.

"I really wish you die."he said.

"Tough luck ice warrior."she said mocking him.

"Robin why are you really here?"Scorpion interrupted.

"We wanted to find you."her butler said

She then slammed and pinned his head in the ground.

"No one told you to speak. Butler."she said as she lifted her paw.

"Yes master."the butler said dizzily.

"I got bored and we wanted to see you and hang around a little that's all."she explained.

"Why would I let you come with us."he asked.

"Because we are so cute and we feel alone and have cute wovely faces."she said as she turned herself and her butler into puppies with Kawaii faces.

"Okay fine just don't mess this up."he said as they turned back normal.

"Deal."she replied

* * *

**So now Scorpion had a new ally. Even if its annoyed him. Well how about it. See you next time. PS: This chapter is short because it was supposed to be with chapter 10 but I shortened so now is a divided chapter but the other chapters will be longer promise well review me if you like story so far kay. Well se ya in next chapter.**


End file.
